I Didn't Know I Loved You So Much
by BriBee1991
Summary: Hermione and Draco love each other but don't want to admit it...until they finally do but will they be seperated or will Draco find Hermione and their daughter Larla again? Song fic.
1. Deliver Us

I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the songs used in this fiction. I just love Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ad was called Hermione in grade school.

**_Hush now, my baby_****_  
be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
so I'll be with you when you dream._**

"Where is Draco?" Hermione yelled at the people who were running around her. It seemed like hours since she had last caught sight of him, fighting, protecting their little girl. "Larla, come along, my love." She said, placing the five year old on her hip.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Larla asked.

"I don't know, love, but we'll find him. I promise." She said, smoothing the little girl's blonde hair.

"DRACO!"

"DADDY!"

"DRACO!"

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?" a woman asked. "My name is River, I am a Healer."

"Yes, Draco Malfoy is my husband." Hermione said her heart dropping into her stomach. "This is our daughter, Larla. Please, is my husband okay?"

"Follow me."

Dread crept into Hermione's heart as she followed closely behind the Healer. Was Draco hurt badly? Or worse…was he…NO! She couldn't think like that.

"Mione." A weak voice said.

"Draco!" Hermione put down Larla and dropped next to her husband.

He was bleeding. Even after years and years of putting her life on the line with Harry and Ron, Hermione never remembered seeing that much blood. She gently cradled his head in her lap, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mione." He said again, raising a hand to gently caress her cheek.

******_River, oh river_****_  
Fly swiftly for me  
such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can heal soon  
River, deliver him there..._**

"Mrs. Malfoy."

She looked up at River, through tear streaked eyes.

"We need to get him out of here so he can heal."

"Is there any way I can go with him?"

River shook her head slowly. "Our location is unknown to everyone. When we take him, you will not be able to see or hear from your husband until we bring him back to you."

She looked down at Draco and whispered. "I love you" before kissing him as gently as she could. He reached up and held her there, deepening the kiss with everything he had, knowing it would be the last time in a while that he would kiss her.

River smiled and levitated Draco away.

Hermione broke down in tears before remembering that her daughter was probably confused but when she turned, Larla was gone.

"Larla?" she asked, looking around.

"LARLA!"

**_Daddy, you're safe now_****_  
and safe may you stay  
for I have a prayer just for you:  
Get well, Daddy.  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too..._**

Larla, being as small as she was, was able to weave through the crowd with no trouble. She was following River. That woman was not going to take away her Daddy without her saying 'goodbye'.

"LARLA!"

She turned at her mother's voice but kept running towards her Daddy.

"Daddy!"

"Larla?" Draco turned to look at his daughter, running at him.

She gently hugged him.

"Where's your mother?" he asked, petting her hair.

"Back at the tent."

"Larla Trevelyn Malfoy." He groaned. "You know you aren't supposed to leave her side."

"I wanted to say goodbye." She said, tears falling from her grey eyes.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close to him.

"The lady said that you're gonna get better and come back to Momma and me."

"I am, Larla, I will always come back for you and your mother." He said, kissing her head.

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl." He said. "Now go find your Momma."

Larla started walking back to her mother, looking back over her shoulder. Draco offered her a small smile, waving goodbye.

Larla waved back before running back to her mother. She threw her arms around her mother's neck as she watched the Healer take her father away.

Hermione watched also, holding their daughter tight, remembering how much their life had changed since Hogwarts, wishing she could go back.


	2. I Love You Than I Hate You

I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the songs used in this fiction. I just love Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and was called Hermione in grade school.

**I still own nothing, I just wish. The first song I used was the ending of the song "Deliver Us" from the Prince of Egypt, I forgot to mention. Also, I might cut some of the songs short and change some of the words around to fit the chapter. This one is "I Hate You than I Love You" by Celine Dion and Pavarotti. Warning! Some smutty stuff within. Thanks to IGOTEAMEDWARD for reviewing!**

_I'd like to run away from you__  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put around me  
And yet I'll never try_

Hermione Granger practically fell to the ground as Draco Malfoy bumped her.

"Watch where you're going Malfoy!" she spat at him.

"You ran into me, Mudblood!" he spat back.

She was aware that they were the only two left in the corridor and she secretly wondered if she could get away with hexing him.

_What are you thinking, Hermione, you're better than that annoying ferret._

They glared at each other for a minute, waiting for the next insult to be thrown, but it never came. She stared into his grey eyes.

"What are you staring at Granger?" his voice sounded strained.

"A lowly excuse for a person." She said, as her heart skipped a beat._ A strangely attractive man._ "What are you staring at?"

He looked as if he was going to say something but rethought it before actually saying. "A dead woman." 

Her head spun.

"Was that a threat, ferret?" she said with false sweetness, wanting to hex him into next month.

"Not yet, Granger, but it will be."

Without a word he turned and stalked away.

She wanted him to stay and argue with her but she had to get away from him. She had to break free of the curse that he _had _to have set on her.

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy_

_I'd rather be alone__  
But then I know my life would be so empty  
As soon as you were gone_

Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
for whatever you do 

_For whatever you do_

_I never, never, never__  
want to be in love with anyone but you_

Draco Malfoy ran his hand through his hair. What had that stupid filthy Mudblood done to him? Every time they argued, every fucking time, she drove him to insanity with every smart word that came out of that beautiful mouth. He wanted to be alone but for some reason she was always there…it drove him mad but without her…he knew he would lose all reason to smile…she was the only reason to smile. She was so fierce…full of fire.

Ever since their third year, he had dreaded the summer holidays because it meant that he would have to wait months to see that fire in her eyes. No one knew that he was in love with Hermione Granger. He turned and watched her walk away, his hand unconsciously rubbing his jaw, where she punched him when they were thirteen…and they hated each other. All girls lost their appeal to him after that. He wanted only her…and by the gods, he would have her.

_You make me sad__  
you make me strong  
you make me mad  
you make me long for you_

_You make me live__  
you make me die_

_You make me laugh__  
you make me cry for you_

The next day….

Hermione sat down on the steps that lead to the Gryffindor tower. She didn't want to go in there…she knew she would be beaten up by whoever was there.

Somehow, Harry and Ron managed to turn all of Gryffindor against her.

She mentally screamed.

What the hell had she ever seen in Ron Weasley?

All the man did was eat and snog!

"Granger?" a voice said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Go away, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood!" she snapped, wiping her eyes.

"Normally, I would love to see the Gryffindor Princess crying but I have a feeling there is really something bothering you." Malfoy said, sitting next to her.

"_No! Really? Whatever gave you that idea?"_She spat, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Granger, I'm just trying to…Ugh, never mind!" he said, leaning back onto the steps. After a moment of tense silence he went to leave when she grabbed the hem of his robes.

"I'm afraid."

"The Gryffindor Princess afraid?" he laughed slightly. "Of what?"

"Having the shit beat out of me when I get back to the common room."

She felt him hesitate before sitting back down. "I don't-"

"Ron and Harry turned every Gryffindor against me…they spread a horrible rumor around that I was a sleazy whore."

"I thought that they were your friends though, I mean, I might be in Slytherin but we don't treat our own like that. Unless it was true, that is." He laced his fingers together. "Why would they call you a sleazy whore?"

"Ron found out why I took McLaggan to Slughorn's Christmas party." She said. "He considered it whoring myself…I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm not just saying this because I hate Weasel with a burning passion; I'm saying it because I truly mean it." He said, making her look at him. "I've known you since we were eleven. We're eighteen now and I might make fun of you and all this other rude shit but that's because I'm merely an ass. I, in no way, shape, or form would ever believe you to be a whore."

"Thanks, Malfoy." She said, after a minute. "That really makes me feel better."

"Good." He said, standing up. "Now, this…" he pointed to them both. "This never happened, got it?"

"Got a reputation to uphold?" she said with a smile.

He grinned back at her. "You know it."

Before she gave the Fat Lady the password she heard him say. "And if they try to hurt you, come find me."

She secretly smiled and went into the common room.

_I hate you__  
then I love you_

_Then I love you__  
then I hate you_

_Then I love you more_

_For whatever you do__  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_  
-

Draco watched Hermione walk into the room, sighing.

_Dammit, Granger, you're going to be the death of me!_ He thought as he walked to the Slytherin common room.

Why had he stayed and listened to her? He didn't want anything to do with the Virgin of Gryffindor!

But yet…

Gods, when she was talking to him…when he saw the tears in her eyes….heard the heartbreak in her voice…he wanted to crush her against him and never let her go.

He got into the room and slammed the door. Blaise was on vacation so he had the room to himself. Against his better judgment, he found himself thinking about Hermione again.

_Get the fuck outta my head!_ He mentally screamed at her image.

But as hard as he'd try, she would always be there.

He rolled over onto his side as he tried to sleep. Her eyes, her lips, her hair. Everything about her turned him to distraction. He rolled back onto his back as he tried to get her out of his head but noticed that his blanket had tented up around him.

His thoughts had given him a massive hard-on.

Gods, ever since that punch she'd given him in their third year, no other woman was for him after that.

No other woman had stood up to him before that, or after that. She was the only one ever.

Groaning, he wrapped his hand around his swelling cock.

_Her breasts_. Even through the Hogwarts sweater he was able to see the swell of them. He tightened his grip around his member as he envisioned her touching his cock…taking him into her warm mouth…sucking hard.

His breathing became ragged as he moved his hand into a steady rhythm. He wanted to feel her pressed up against him, to hear her moan his name over and over until they both climaxed together before collapsing in complete bliss.

Within his own head, he heard her moaning and crying out his name. He grunted, flicking his wrist. He arched up off of the bed as he exploded into his sheets. Exhaling with a grim chuckle, he collapsed.

_One day, Granger, one day._

_You treat me wrong__  
you treat me right  
you let me be  
you make me fight with you_

_I could never live without you_

_You make me high__  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you_

I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you

The next day, just at Draco had said, the two were horrible to each other again. He went to such extremes as putting a Flubberworm in her hair.

"Dammit Malfoy!" Hermione said, letting her fist fly back and then snap back to hit him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground

"Are you a witch or not?" he yelled at her.

"Well according to you, I'm nothing but a filthy Muggleborn, so why do you care?"

They were both trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing, knowing that neither one truly meant the words or actions being thrown around.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, running over to her.

Malfoy was pulling himself up and looked like he was about to hex her.

"Back off, Malfoy."

"Harry, don't." Hermione tried.

"Shut up, Hermione." Ron said, taking his place near Harry.

"You idiots have room to talk, as if the school didn't know that you two, spread the rumor about the Gryffindor Princess…" He chuckled. "Maybe you should've been a Slytherin, Golden Boy, but then again, even we Slytherins don't treat our friends as such."

He looked at Hermione from between Ron and Harry's heads. She smiled at him quickly, feeling her heart soar as he returned it.

She never thought she'd see the day where Draco Malfoy would pretty much defend her in front of her two best friends…if she could even call them that.

"Dammit, ferret, I can take care of myself!" Hermione said, stepping between the boys stamping her foot.

"Never said you couldn't." he said, his grey eyes piercing hers, as he rubbed his jaw.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked away, she ignored the flips her heart was doing as he walked.

"Hermione….are you okay?" Harry asked, looking her up and down.

"I'm fine." She said, starting to walk away. She did not want to deal with them right now.

Ron had walked off in the other direction, leaving Harry and Hermione on the field together.

Harry grabbed her hand. "Hermione."

"What is it, Harry?"

Without saying a word, he jerked her into his arms, engulfing her in a hug.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry Hermione! Malfoy was right! I shouldn't have listened to Ron!"

Hermione hugged Harry back. "It's okay."

"No, it's not, but I will make it up to you. I promise."

Hermione sent a silent thank you to Draco, even though he wasn't there. He might be a prat but he was a prat who got her best friend back for her.

_Then I love you more__  
I love you more  
for whatever you do _

_I never, never, never__  
want to be in love with anyone but you_

_I never, never, never__  
want to be in love with anyone but you  
but you_

"Draco!"

Malfoy turned and saw Hermione running towards him.

"Since when did you start calling me Draco?"

"Since this…"

She grabbed his robes in her fists and yanked him to her.

He stood there in shock for a moment before kissing her back. He had wanted this so badly. He wrapped his arms around her, bending her slightly as he deepened the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining…but what was that for?" he asked, smoothing her hair with one hand, keeping the other arm wrapped firmly around her.

"For standing up for me, Ron still hates me but Harry apologized for acting the way he did." She said, looking at the emblem on his robes.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. Did she like him or was she messing with his head?

"Granger…."

"Hermione…My name is Hermione."

"Mione…I have a serious question." He said, still fiddling with her hair.

"I like you, Draco, more then I care to admit in front of other Gryffindors." She said.

"How did you-"he started, and then realized that he said that last thought out loud.

"I like you too…I don't have to worry about the Slytherins too much, they follow my lead." He said with a small smile before crushing Hermione to him again, kissing her fiercely.


	3. I Didn't Know I Loved You

I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the songs used in this fiction. I just love Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and was called Hermione in grade school.

**I still own nothing, I just wish.****_So this song is "I Didn't Know I Loved You (Till I Saw You Rock and Roll) by Gary Glitter. This is the first part in just Draco's point of view._**

**_Standing in the corner at the dance last night_****_  
I was almost leaving when you came in sight  
you were dancing to the beat  
Man, my head was spinning when I saw your feat_**

Draco sat in the Great Hall, watching Hermione talk rapidly with Harry. It had been a week since they had secretly become a couple. The only people who knew were Crabbe and Goyle and Harry and the Weaslette. She looked up at him and blushed, causing him to smile and look down at his half touched food. He played with it idly; thinking back to their fourth year, a full year after he started liking her. It was at the Yule Ball. He was going with Pansy but he really, _really_ didn't want to go with her. He wanted to go with Hermione but he couldn't ask her. He was supposed to hate her. So he tried to forget her for at least one night. After about an hour of getting ready, Pansy was ready to go. He eyed her up and down…the dress she was wearing make her look like a washed out canary. He pretended to be interested, he even kissed her on the cheek but he had this feeling in the back of his stomach as they came to the Entrance Hall. He looked up on the stairwell and felt his jaw drop momentarily. She looked amazing! The dress flattered her in all the right places, her hair wasn't bushy and her makeup was done.

"Is that Granger?" Pansy asked.

"How would I know?" I asked, hearing the dream in my voice.

They entered the Hall as Draco tried to forget how good Hermione looked in that dress. He found himself wondering who she came with.

The champions entered shortly after and he found her again.

_With Viktor Krum!_

"Lucky bastard." Draco muttered low enough that Pansy wouldn't hear.

He watched them dance, wishing it were him.

"Draco, dance with me!" Pansy demanded.

"I don't dance." He said. "Don't ask me again."

It was a lie. His mother taught him to dance when he was young. She insisted that it was a way into a woman's heart. Draco didn't want to be in Pansy's heart. Not anymore. She was too needy.

Suddenly, _The Weird Sisters_ took the stage. Draco wasn't a huge fan but he liked them well enough.

We watched as students swamped the stage. Pansy dragged him forward and he didn't realize until he was there that he was standing next to Hermione Granger.

**_I didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll_****_  
I didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll  
I didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll  
I didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll_**

You're my inspiration, you're my heart's desire  
You really set me Rocking, set my soul on fire  
Now I'm gonna spend my life  
Rockin' and a rolling if you'll be my wife

If Draco didn't know he loved Hermione, he would now. She completely let herself go with the music. She was jumping around and dancing to the song that blared and he found himself smiling and laughing…enjoying watching her lose the image that she had set for herself since their first year. She had always been the book worm and the know-it- all. But watching her dance like that set his heart on fire.

Watching her made him want to go completely nuts inside. He wanted to be that happy…for once in his life. Slowly, but surely, he began to lose the Malfoy persona and began to jump around like the rest of the school. Later, maybe an hour or so later, he lost sight of her.

Growing bored, he made some excuse to Pansy and decided to head back to the common room. As he reached the Entrance Hall he saw her fighting with the Weasel. He watched him walk off and her collapse on the steps, crying. He felt bad for her. No young woman should be crying at the school dance, whether it was it was her or not.

As he walked past her, to the Slytherin dungeons, he resisted the urge to take her in his arms and make her forget everything that ever upset her but he knew that wouldn't happen. If he could make it happen, he would make sure that the smile and fun side that he saw of her tonight would stay forever.

**_I _********_didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll_****_  
I didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll  
I didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll  
I didn't know I loved you, till I saw you Rock N Roll_**

Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey...

Dance to the music

Draco looked up at his girlfriend again****and saw her jerk her head towards the Entrance Hall. It was Saturday, so they had no special place to be, other than with each other, exploring the many hidden gems of the castle. He looked next to her at Potter as she got up to leave. He had maybe, a minute and a half before she expected him, just to make sure that no one was watching them. Potter looked at him and the look said "_If you hurt her, I'll kill you._'

Draco nodded and went to meet his girl.**__**


	4. 7 Things

I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the songs used in this fiction. I just love Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and was called Hermione in grade school.

**_Okay, I actually am not a big Miley Cyrus fan but I love this song. Here's Hermione's POV. Thanks to my only reviewer, IGOTEAMEDWARD, I love ya!_**

_I probably shouldn't say this__  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

_The 7 things I hate about you__  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Hermione waited for Malfoy in the Entrance Hall for him to come out. Over the past week, they secretly met at various times in the oddest places. One night after they left each other for the night she began to think about how much their relationship had changed, wondering if they would go back to their old ways. Then they would meet again and she realized how stupid those thoughts were.

When he came into the Hall, they went outside. It was raining, so they'd knew they'd be alone.

She laughed as they ran through the rain, loving the look of pure joy on his face. She led him into the Forbidden Forest. Once they were in the shelter of the trees, she turned to face him as he caught her up in his arms, spinning her around and laughing. She held on tight, leaning her head back, enjoying the spinning sensation and his arms around her. When he set her on her feet she was giggling, he looked at her with those striking grey eyes, causing her giggles to dwindle and eventually wind down to silence. When she had finally stopped, he smiled at her and kissed her. She fell into the kiss, thinking once again back to their old relationship.

-Flash back-

Their second year, which was when Hermione Jean Granger found out that she truly hated and loved Draco Malfoy, and she hated herself for it. He had taken to calling her that fucking word all the time. The word "Mudblood" was the worst name to be called if you were born with non-magic parents as Hermione had been. Ginny Weasley had taken to Hermione that year and followed after the girl almost as much as Ginny had followed Harry (without his knowledge of course).

"Why do you all hate Malfoy so much?" Ginny asked.

"He's a prat! He thinks that everything revolves around him, he treats girls like their shit with his little mind games. Then he goes around asking other Slytherins what they think of him." Hermione rattled, ticking the reasonings off with her fingers.

"Okay, I think I get it." Ginny laughed.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet." Hermione said with a smile. "He loves one girl but likes another."

"Okay, we're on four now but I don't get why that last one is a bad thing."

"When I say 'loves one but likes another', I don't mean like loves a girlfriend but likes the other one as a friend who is a girl'." Hermione said.

"Oh." Ginny said, but Hermione wondered if the eleven year old actually understood her.

"Then, there's just these…these small things he does that make me laugh….he says things that make people cry….I guess that's one of the many things that go both ways."

"Okay." Ginny said, she was slowly glaring at the Slytherin boy.

"Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini are all jerks and I have this feeling that for Malfoy and Zabini that the 'jerk' persona is an act…but still it hurts when they say certain things. It's like people don't like you for how you act, they like you for who you are."

"But some people are how they act." Ginny said, smiling.

"That's true but it's not always the case."

"Hence the word 'some'."

"You have no idea how much it relieves me that you are smarter than Ron." Hermione laughed.  
Ginny joined in the laughter before saying. "So anything else about Malfoy?"

"I gave you six reasons…do we really need more?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly.

"I think six is a good number." Ginny said. "I have to go do my Transfiguration homework." She got up to leave.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking at her. _That seventh thing that I hate about you is that even though I have good reason to hate you…I love you too._

_ It's awkward and it's silent_  
_ as I wait for you to say_  
_ what I need to hear now_  
_ your sincere apology_  
_ and when you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_ If you text it, I'll delete it_  
_ Let's be clear_

_ I'm not coming back You're taking 7 steps here_

"Mione?"

"Hmm?" she said, snapping back to the present.

"I've never seen you so quiet." He said with a laugh.

She smiled. "I was thinking."

"Is that all you ever do?"

"Gods, you sound like Ron." She said, dragging her hand through her wet hair.

"Oh…gotta stop that." He said, looking at his feet. "What were you thinking about?"

"How we used to be."

"You mean being cruel to each other?" he asked, deciding to lean up against a tree.

Hermione nodded. "I'm afraid…I mean, do you ever think we'll go back to that?"

"Well, would it be that bad?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione's head whipped around. "Are you saying that you wanna go back to that?"

"No…but wouldn't it be habit?"

"Whatever, Malfoy, I'm done here." She said, running into the rain back towards the castle.

"Mione!" he called, running after her. "Mione!"

She ignored him, running to the Gryffindor Tower. When she got inside the Common Room she saw Harry sitting on one of the couches.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

She shook her head 'no', flinging herself into the Gryffindor's arms.

"What did Draco do?" he asked, petting her head gently.

"He s-said it wo-would be e-easier if wuh-we went b-back to-to the wuh-way w-we were!" she sobbed.

"Oh, shit, Hermione." He said, holding her tighter. "I'm sorry."

Harry held her as she cried, until they saw an owl hovering by the window. It was Draco's owl.

Harry got up and let the owl in. Hermione untied it and on the sheet of parchment there were two words: I'm sorry.

Hermione grabbed Harry's quill and wrote on the back. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Thanks, Harry." She said, heading towards the Girl's Dormitories. She needed sleep.

The Next Day….

She felt Draco's eyes bearing into her. She looked up at him and saw the expression on his face. He looked heartbroken. She felt the urge to run to him and engulf him in a hug. But before she got a chance to talk herself out of it he came marching over to the Gryffindor table.

_Oh, fuck, what is he going to do?_

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you _

"Mione."

"Yes, Malfoy."

"Oh, for the love of Nyx**, cut the crap!" he said, pulling her to her feet. She let out a slight 'eep!', falling into his chest.

Looking around, she saw that the entire school was looking at them. Draco looked at them and bellowed. "I'm only going to say this to you all once, so listen."

He turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger….I love you."

The students let out various noises but Draco glared at them and made them shut up.

"I love how this one curl of hair always strays into your eyes, I love how your eyes change from dark to light brown in the sunlight." He said, cupping her cheek lightly.

"When we go out and you're wearing Muggle clothes…whenever we kiss I feel like I'm walking around in a daze. You've been my only reason to smile since third year and when you left me in the Forest yesterday, I'm not ashamed to tell you that I cried like a five year old who lost his mother in the store."

He was rambling but Hermione was so touched by what he was doing that she didn't have the heart to stop him.

"I love the feel of your hand in mine." He said, taking her hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. "It makes me feel…well, hope, that everything'll be alright."

He smiled at her. "I love you and…well…I was hoping…that since we'll be out of here soon…well…I was uh…."

"Spit it out, Draco."

He sighed, got down and said "Hermione Jean Granger….will you marry me?"

Hermione sat down on the bench, her mouth hanging open. Ginny, who was sitting next to her, closed it.

"Mione?"

She stood back up, with the help of Ginny and said "Draco Lucius Malfoy…" She pulled him to his feet and threw her arms around him. "Of course I will!"

She felt her feet leave the ground as he spun her around laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy.__

**_** Nyx is the primordial goddess of night in Greek Mythology. Her consort is Erebus, the primeval of darkness. Her mother is Chaos. Her siblings are: Erebus, Gaia, Tartarus, and Eros and her two known sons are Hypnos (sleep) and Thanatos (death)**_**

**_ So you got a new chapter and a mythology lesson. _**


	5. Take A Bow

I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the songs used in this fiction. I just love Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and was called Hermione in grade school.

**_Okay, new chapter, I decided to use some updated songs as well as some old classic ones and I threw in Broadway and Country but this is by Rihanna. I have no idea if I spelled her name right but apparently she can't do it either. _** **_Thanks to IGOTEAMEDWARD for reviewing! I love you with all my heart! Also, thanks to, jokergirl4ever, my always faithful, love ya!_**

_Oh, how about a round of applause?__  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
yeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now__  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

Hermione came out of Flourish and Blotts, smiling. She had gotten a book for Draco, hoping that he would like it. He was good at Potions so she decided to get him a book of rare potions. She clutched the package to her chest, smiling so wide that her cheeks began to hurt. They had been together for a year and the wedding was another year off. She still had a lot of planning to do but Ginny was helping her.

The next thing she remembered was the book falling from her hands…everything else was a blur.

"Draco?"

Draco turned and saw her standing there, completely awestruck.

"Mione? I thought you were going to a Muggle store?" he said, walking towards her.

She backed up from him. "I went there already but I came here for something that they didn't have."

"Oh, that's cool. Mione…"

"Save it." she replied, looking pointedly at the woman standing behind her.

Draco turned. "Mione, I can explain…"

"I said to save it!" she yelled. "I should've known that it was too good to be true!"

"Mione, love, it's not what you think!" he said, taking her by the shoulders.

She jerked out of his grasp, feeling the tears building behind her eyes. "Harry was right, you are a good actor…I must say it was a convincing act. I actually thought that you meant everything you said to be at Hogwarts."

Before he could say anything else to her, she turned and ran.

Later that night, after about three cups of tea and a long conversation with Ginny, Hermione was ready for bed.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Oh, for the love of Nyx, who is it now?"

She opened her door and saw Draco on her doorstep.

_Great, just what I need right now!_ "What are you doing here?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Mione…"

"Don't call me that!"

"I will call you that, because I love you."

"Obviously, you don't if you didn't want to be with me that much, you could've at least had the decency that you've always…_bragged_ about…to at least dump me to my face. But no, you go and cheat on me!"

"Mione, I didn't cheat on you! Why would I do that?"

"I don't know…maybe when I saw you with your arm around her!" she screamed at him.

"Dammit, Mione, you never gave me a chance to explain myself!" he said, taking her by the shoulders.

She began to beat and pound his chest. "I. DON'T. BELIEVE. YOU. DRACO. MALFOY!" She hit him with each word.

She hadn't hit him hard but when she looked up at him she saw that there were tears in his eyes.

"Mione, please, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." She sobbed. She hadn't realized that he had been crying. "Please, Draco, just leave."

_But you put on quite a__show__, really had me going__  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?

_Oh, and the award for__the best__liar goes to you__  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out_

How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?

"Mione, please, don't do this." He gasped.

He looked like he was struggling for air. Hermione shook his head. "I can't, Dray." She said, wiping her eyes.

"The thing is…I went with you against all my judgments…better or worse. But you've played me for a fool, Draco. That is what hurt me the most."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Okay." She said, simply. "Take your stuff with you when you go, will you?"

He hung his head and collected his things, slowly.

"Please, Draco, I want to go to bed."

"I really never meant to hurt you. I'll go…but I hope you'll give me a chance to prove myself…I love you, with all my heart."

"You can stop the act now…it's getting old and it's starting to irk me."

"It's not an act…you'll always be the only girl for me."

"Apparently not. Now get your sorry, lying ass out of my house." When he was out, she slammed the door. She stood there for a minute, listening to him walk away, before collapsing and crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe he made me believe that he loved me."

_Congratulations, Hermione. You've proved that you're a bigger fool then Draco made you out to be….and congratulations Draco, you've succeeded in breaking me._


	6. She Wasn't You

I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the songs used in this fiction. I just love Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and was called Hermione in grade school.

**_Okay, here's the next chapter. It's from "On a Clear Day" and is in Draco's POV. Sorry, I know , it's short, but I was falling asleep as I was typing it. Thanks to Casi (jokergirl4ever), I love ya girlie, and to chaylor rocks, both of whom have reviewed. _**

_Why did each love melt away before?__  
Heaven above turn to clay before?  
She wasn't you - She wasn't you._

Why did champagne lose its year for me?  
Love's haunting strain disappears for me?  
What could I do?  
She wasn't you.

Draco sat in the chair near the fireplace, a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand. He couldn't believe that Mione thought he was cheating on her! For the brightest witch of their age, she was so thick! It had been a month and he was still torn up over it.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up and saw Astoria Greengrass standing in his fireplace. Draco looked at the girl he was previously betrothed to.

** "**Are you okay, Draco?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I lost her, Storia." He mumbled, resting his face in his palms. "She thinks I cheated on her."

"Whom with?"

"My cousin!"

"What? But Draco, that's absurd!" Astoria laughed.

"She's never met anyone in my family. How was she to know that Abia was my cousin?"

"You really love her Draco." Astoria said, placing her hand on his knee.

Draco nodded. "When I look back on all the relationships I had been in...None of them compare to her." He said. "Sorry."

Astoria shrugged; she didn't mind that he had just told her that he didn't like having her as a girlfriend at the time.

"It's just…When I was with her…It was like I could mold the Heavens. That Nyx gave me the power to bend time and everything itself. Nothing has taste anymore!" he cried, throwing the bottle of Firewhiskey into the fire with that last sentence. "No matter what I do, she's always in my mind!"

_She wasn't you, and no vows ever chained me.__  
No, she wasn't you, and goodbyes never pained me.  
Now I know why each affair always faded so fast!  
Only with you was I born to live;  
only to you is the love I give,  
Love for as long as a lifetime can last._

Weeks had passed but still, Draco was having difficulty getting Hermione out of his head._  
_He wondered around, lost in everything. He had said 'goodbye' to so many women and never felt a thing but when it came to the one woman he didn't want to say 'goodbye' to, he felt that irrevocable pain in his chest.

One day, when he was feeling worse than any other day, Pansy decided to pay him a visit.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked, her hands planted on her hips.

"What's it look like, Pans?"

"Pathetic…that's what it looks like." She said, dragging him out into his yard and pushing him into the pond.

He popped out of the cold water, sputtering. "What the fuck?" he yelled at her.

"Deal with it!" she snapped.

When they were back in the manor, Draco (after changing his clothes) looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Why didn't we work?" he asked.

"I loved you and you didn't love me back." She said, crossing her leg. "We weren't a good match at all." She shrugged. "There's a lot…but I think the main reason is that we just weren't meant for each other, you know?"

Draco nodded. "How does Zabini treat you?"

Pansy smiled. "He treats me like I'm the only person in the world. It's like gravity with us…natural. I fall, he catches me."

"Sounds like that shitty vampire movie that the Muggles are going nuts over. (_a.n: This story takes place in our present timeish…like 2010, being we just entered 2011, but you get it and to clear things up, I do like Twilight but I am a True Blood girl)_

"Yeah, well, love is just another chapter in the movie of life." She said, getting up to leave. "Take care, Dray, I don't want to have to push you into the pong again."

"It's okay," he said. "I'm all over it. I realized why I can't get 'Mione out of my head."

"Oh, really and why is that?"

"It's because I can't get her out of my heart. Everything you just said about you and Blaise is how I felt when I was with her. I was born to live with her…to love her. I will until I die."

Pansy smiled. "Then you know what to do."

Draco hugged her. "I do."

As she was stepping into the fireplace he stopped her. "And tell Blaise…that if he hurts you, little sister, I'll kill him."

"We're not siblings."

"No, but I love you like one.


	7. Draco's Letter

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets rediculous.

**_Okay, this is from AIDA, a musical where the music and lyrics were done by Tim Rice and Elton John (who owns my heart). Thanks to Ks21178 and Casi, who reviewed, I love you with all my heart._**

_I'm sorry for everything I've said__  
and for anything I forgot to say too  
when things get so complicated  
I stumble at best muddle through_

Draco sat as his desk, his quill between his teeth.

"FUCK!" he roared, throwing a crumpled piece of parchment across the room. He was truly stumped. He knew what he wanted to say to Mione but couldn't get the words out. He wanted to apologize for everything. The things he said that hurt her. The things he forgot to say to prove to her about how much he loved her. Everything.

He stared at the picture of them that he still had at his desk, remembering one instance at Hogwarts in their last year.

He ran from the potions classroom after her. "Mione!"

"Leave me alone, Draco Malfoy!" she cried, still running. He rolled his eyes, catching up with her and managing to lock his arms around her.

"Mione, please, let me explain!"

"I knew you were a slug, Malfoy, but this is low even for you!" she said, turning to him, punching his chest.

"Oh, really?" he asked, smiling as he gripped her tighter.

"Yes, really, you were all wrapped up in Astoria!" she sputtered, trying to get away from him.

"Did you see, than, Miss Know- It-All, that she was crying?" he asked.

She stopped fighting him. "Well, no, but why would she-"

"You jumped to conclusions." He said, pulling her into his arms, kissing her head lightly. He stroked her hair, smiling into her hair.

They stayed like that until he heard her mumble something into his chest.

"What was that?" he asked, tilting her head up.

"I said, 'It's hard to not jump to conclusions when you're dating the Slytherin Sex God.'" She mumbled.

Draco felt himself pale. She had a point…but…"Dammit, Mione!" he said, running his hand through her tousled hair, pulling her into a dark corner. He pinned her against a marble wall. "You're my girl." He said, crushing his lips to hers. He felt her tongue slid across his lip, asking for permission. He groaned, allowing her entrance as he pulled her closer. Their tongues danced.

"Mione." He moaned his handing traveling to her hip.

"I've got to go." She whimpered against his neck.

Without another word she walked away.

He grabbed her hand. "Just remember, Mione, I'll never want the world…I only want you." She smiled at him, sliding her hand from his.

"I'll see you later."

_Oh, I wish, I could tell you this_

_Face to face_

_But there's never the time,_

_Never the place,_

_So this letter will have to do,_

_ I love you._

Draco sat back in the chair, sighing. He picked up the piece of parchment, reading it over.

_Mione,_

_ I own myself an ass for…well…for writing you this letter. But, I have my reasoning, I mean think about it, how often do you see me writing letters? You won't let me see you. By the Goddess, Mione, I have so many things to tell you. I guess, I'll start with the fact that I love you. You know this. I've loved you since you punched me in third year. I know now, well, that I always will. I haven't been able to get you outta my head, ever since you left me in Diagon Ally. Please, Mione let me explain. That girl you saw me hugging, it's not what you think it was. That girl means nothing to me romantically. She's more like a sister. If you would let me get close to you again, I would be able to tell you this and hold you in my arms again, kiss your lips. _

_ I love you, Mione._

_ Your, Draco._

Draco looked at the letter once more before sealing it in a thick envelope and placed it in the drawer of his desk. He knew she would never read it if he sent it.


	8. Beyond My Wildest Dreams

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets rediculous.

** _This song is from "The Little Mermaid" the Broadway show. I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers!_**

**_Casi: Yeah, I always figured this was how Draco was but no one really looked deeper to see it. I kind've based him off of my fiancé's disposition. Don't worry, with this story people will either love me or hate me._**

**_IGOTEAMEDWARD: I'm glad you're enjoying this, it's why I started writing to begin with, to make people smile…it was either this or slapstick comedy. _**

**_Ks21178: I thought people were gonna kill me with Mione leaving Draco the way she did but the way I saw it, basing it off some of my friends, some girls just see and react and then ask the questions that cause trouble in the first place._**

_Oh! Just look!__  
It's like I'm in a storybook!  
Oh! It's bliss!  
I dreamed that it would be  
somewhat-  
But not  
Like this! _

Hermione picked up her luggage and dragged it through the airport. As she stepped on the escalator she saw three people standing with signs. She knew one of them was for her. Narcissa had invited her to a fundraiser months ago and she couldn't pull out of it, although she begged Cissa to tell Draco that she did. The one on the other side of her said "Potter."

"Well, it is a common name." she mumbled, but looked around none the less. Sure enough, within moments she spotted her 'brother' and his wife, Ginny.

"Fuck!" she groaned. She looked at the signs and froze. The third one said "Malfoy"

_How could you forget that he always did what his mother asked? She probably sent him ahead to do something. _

"Mione?"

She turned and saw Draco standing behind her.

"Hello, Draco." He said, stiffly.

"What are you doing in Tennessee?" he asked, sounding confused and curious. "Mother told me you weren't coming to the fundraiser."

"I asked her to say that. Do you honestly think I wouldn't come because you decided to be a whore monger?"

"I wasn't…Forget it!" he said, mumbling something about finding out the truth in a week.

"Mione!" Ginny said, rushing to her friend as she stepped off of the escalator.

"Hey, Gin, how are you feeling?" she asked, patting her friend's stomach.

"Ugh, don't ask." Harry said, giving his 'sister' a hug.

"I'll call you later." Mione said, laughing. "Draco's staring at me, isn't he?"

"Of course he is. He misses you." Ginny said softly.

"Yeah, well, too bad." She said, leaving with the driver.

_Look over here!__  
Could you bust?  
Isn't it just  
bedazzling, dazing  
utterly amazing!  
Gazing 'round, it's like, to die!  
Just seeing it feels so good  
I'd scream if I only could!_

I'd hoped and wished  
and wanted so to be here  
Wished and prayed  
and planned it to a "t"  
Prayed and wow!  
Just look- it's really me here!  
Walking around, strange as it seems  
somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!

A week seemed so long away. She admitted to herself that she missed Draco but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him just yet. Hermione needed a dress and she promised Narcissa that she could help her.

"Hello, Mione." Narcissa greeted as she came up to her. "How are you, dear?"

"Fine." Hermione lied, easily. "Yourself?"

"I'm fine. But you, little lady, are lying." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Ohhh, you're good." Hermione said, pointing at Narcissa with a smile. "I saw Draco in the airport; I was hoping not to see him until the party."

"I see." Narcissa said.

"It's just, he hurt me, Cissa. I have no idea what to do. The past month or few months, I've lost track of time, have been a blur."

Narcissa nodded as she steered Hermione into a Muggle dress shop. The fundraiser was a black and white tie affair, so Hermione really had to look.

Narcissa, after several minutes, handed Hermione about ten dresses and shoved her into a dressing room. She tried on the dresses and remembered the time when Draco had taken her dress shopping when she was going to meet his mother for the first time.

"Draco, I have dresses at home." She complained as they walked down the street.

"But, love, I wasn't to get you something nice for when you meet my mum." He said, kissing her hand. When she glared at him he pulled his face into a puppy dog pout. "Mione, you never let me buy you anything."

She groaned. "Fine."

He yanked her closer and kissed her fiercely. When they broke apart he pressed his forehead to hers. "You shouldn't make such noises in public, Mione." He said in a husky voice.

"Oh, really?" she asked, smiling. "Why is that?"

He captured her lips again with a passion that turned her legs into Jell-O.

"Yes, really." He gave her a crooked smile. "'Cuz one day, you'll make that noise and it'll be deserted and I won't be able to control myself."

Hermione had felt the blush that crept up her cheeks. Draco pulled her into a shop and sat down as he wandered. After she had pulled about five dresses from the rack and the woman took them, putting them into a dressing room.

"Draco?"

"Coming."

She walked into the room and locked the door.

"Mione?"

"One second." She said as she pulled the dress over her head. She zipped it up in the back and did a little twirl. It was a scarlet dress that came a little above the knee and had a golden bow at the waist. She stepped out and looked at Draco. "Well?"

"It's nice." He said, smiling.

"You don't like it." she mumbled.

"The style is lovely but, Mione, we just got out of Hogwarts, do you really wanna wear Gryffindor colors your whole life?"

"I was proud to be in Gryffindor but to be honest, I didn't notice the colors." She said, looking down at the dress.

That was a lie, she like the colors. She turned and tried on the next one. It was lavender with baby pink sparkles. She and Draco both agreed that the colors made her look washed out. After she tried on two more dresses (they had found too many flaws) Hermione pulled on the final dress. When she came out she watched as her fiancé's mouth fell open. Before she knew what was going on, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"I knew you'd like the dress." She laughed.

Draco smiled up at her. "How can I not?" He burrowed his head into her hair, breathing deeply. The dress she was wearing was a dark green, strapless one that came just above her knee. It hugged her in all the right places, every curve she had, just the right way. She had a feeling that he would like his house colors on her. Hermione purchased the dress and they headed back to their flat, smiling at each other and enjoying the day.

_I'd hoped and wished__  
and wondered what I'd do here  
Wished and prayed  
and pictured what I'd see  
Prayed and wow!  
My prayers are coming true here!  
Look at it all, look how it gleams!  
Lovely beyond my wildest dreams..._

Look- it's him!  
So handsome and refined and slim  
Sweet, sincere  
Magnificent from head to toe

The third dress that Hermione tried on was the one she wanted. It was a full length ball gown that was black with a long sleeve arm that was white and the other side was off the shoulder. When she turned, you saw a bit of her thigh through the slit that went all the way up her leg.

"Oh, Mione, it's perfect!" Narcissa said, clapping her hands together.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" Hermione whispered to herself, forming a plan in her head. If Draco wanted to stare, she would give him something to stare at. "And, I've got the perfect shoes and jewelry to match."

"Oh, Mione, you'll be the belle of the ball." Narcissa said as they paid for the dress.

As soon as she got to her flat, Hermione called Ginny and told her to hurry over, giving her the address of the hotel and the room.

Ginny Apparated into the room moments later and asked her what was so urgent.

Hermione told her to hold on and went into the bathroom where she flicked her wand and the dress magically appeared on her body. She looked at herself smiling before walking out to show Ginny.

"Well?"

"Oh, goddess, Mione, you look amazing!" Ginny squealed.

"I'm hoping to catch someone's eye."

"With that, Draco won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"It's not his eyes that I'm worried about." A voice said.

The girls turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "You look lovely, sis." He said, hugging her.

"Thanks, brother." She replied.

"I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner tonight." Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny. "We haven't had a brother/sister dinner in far too long."

Hermione smiled and agreed.

AT THE FUNDRAISER….

Hermione entered alone, her heart racing. She gasped when she took in the view. Narcissa had truly outdone herself yet again.

She looked around and saw Draco standing with that girl that she had seen him with in Diagon Ally all that time ago. She had lost track of how long it was. He looked thinner and his eyes were sunken but he still looked amazing to her. He always would.


	9. By You

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

Okay, chapter nine. This song is called "By You" by the Mitch Hansen Band, who normally sing about Twilight but I love this song with all my heart.

_Rec2527: hahahaha, I was waiting for someone to call me a tease. Don't worry, the fundraiser is coming up and I have a surprise coming with it._

_Casi: More than sparks will fly trust me love._

_EmoPrincess21: I have the whole story summarized on my computer so I don't lose where I'm going with it._

_IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thank you, love, this is probably my favorite story that I've written_

_This hole in my chest has been getting__  
the best of my life..._

That day in the fall  
hurt me more than any kind of pain  
in this life ever should.  
What's the cause?  
I guess I'll walk around in this  
Empty shell of all that I was  
Hold myself.  
Who else will?  
Please be still 

Draco watched her walk away in the airport and felt his heart drop. She looked beautiful. He needed her back with him. It was good to see her…she even talked to him a little. Only the gods and Harry actually knew how much he missed her. There was this whole in his chest where his heart was and it was getting the best of him. He had trouble eating and sleeping. His mother and friends forced him to eat and he drank to go to sleep at night.

For months now that day she left played over and over in his head. She wouldn't even give him a chance to explain! Abia was there to tell him that she was engaged to Harry's friend, Ron, and he was hugging her to congratulate her. He walked towards his car, unseeing, like a turtle without a shell. Well, that was how Ginny had put it. He climbed into the backseat and wrapped his arms around his torso, dreaming that it was Hermione.

How could he still love her? He had every right to hate her for leaving him the way she did but…bloody hell, this was stupid!

_Get up off the floor and try__  
Never let them see you cry  
You're swimming now but  
Swans were meant to fly  
And the chill of your touch  
Never thought I'd miss the cold so much  
Wrapped in stone  
I felt at home  
If only you knew that this hole  
Was created by you._

I can't sleep  
Dream of you  
There you are  
It's not true

Draco sat on the floor of his mother's hotel room. He needed her, like he did as a child. She had closed the door so that he could cry what he wanted to without being judged.

He did just that, until there was a knock on the door.

"Draco, it's Harry, can I come in?"

"Why not." Draco said, as evenly as he could.

Harry came in and just sat next to Draco.

"She's still hurting." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"How could she ever think that I would throw away what I had with her?" Draco asked, a tear spilling down his cheek.

Harry shrugged. "Everything had gone downhill for her since Ron dropped her as a friend." He said. "They liked each other since second year but then Ron turned cruel to her and she was a wreck."

Draco remembered the first time he held her hand. It was around December so it was cold…he missed that cold touch…it was the closest thing that had felt like home to him, ever since he was practically forced to be a Death Eater.

"It's like…there's this hole in my chest, Har, it's where she is."

Harry left shortly after, telling Draco that it would be alright in the end. Draco merely nodded and curled up on the bed to sleep.

He dreamed.

"Draco."

"Mione?" he said, turning.

There she was, standing next to him in the green dress. The one he had bought her.

"Mione!" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"You hurt me, Draco." She said, hitting him.

"No! I never would, I promised you!" he said, stroking her hair.

"You broke my heart."

"I never meant to!" he cried.

"It's your turn to experience heartbreak, Draco." She said, stabbing him with a knife that had appeared in her hand.

Draco woke up screaming. She was always there in his head. Sometimes it was memories of their relationship and other times it was like the one that he had just had. He clutched his chest as he caught his breath.

Falling back against the headboard, he was afraid to go back to sleep, knowing that she would be there. He didn't mind that. What he minded was the fact that he wouldn't know what the dream would be.

_I walk to the edge__  
I look at the sea  
I never imagined how easy it'd be  
You give me no choice  
To hear your voice  
I feel so free_

It's a difficult way  
To live out each day  
I wonder where you are  
But now here I come  
Don't step in the sun  
You're almost in my arms

Draco decided he needed to visit his spot. He needed to think! So he Apparated to his cliff, it was a nice spot to sit because it was quiet and isolated. He sat down, his legs dangling off of the edge. He had to figure out how he was going to handle the fundraiser and how he was going to confront Hermione.

He looked off the edge and looked at a small body of water.

"You know you really don't have to think about anything" a voice said.

Draco turned and saw…himself! Well, himself when he first started Hogwarts.

"What the-?"

"You're having a mental breakdown, my friend." Younger Draco said.

"What?"

"It's all because of the filthy Mudblood." Younger Draco sneered.

"Don't call her that!" older Draco replied, getting to his feet.

"You used to." Younger Draco said, smiling with his evil little grin.

"I never meant it, though." Draco said, looking off of the edge. "Is it really as easy as you say?"

"It's easier." Younger Draco said. "You 'slip', everyone you know forgets about you and you never have to worry about anything again."

"Draco."

Draco turned and saw Albus Dumbledore standing next to the eleven year old version of Draco.

"Professor?"

_"_I think you may call me Albus, I believe." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Albus…" the name sounded strange on his tongue. "What are you doing here?"

"To give you a word of advice." Albus said, pushing the eleven year old Draco off of the cliff. The real Draco jumped, not expecting the man with one of the kindest hearts to do that.

"He would've destroyed you, Draco." Dumbledore said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I wasn't gonna do it." Draco mumbled.

"But you were. You wanted to forget anything." Albus said. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"On a little trip."

"Vague old…" Draco mumbled. "What the fuck?"

When Draco looked around he saw that he wasn't as his spot anymore. They were in the manor. "Why are we-?" Draco began but stopped as his father walked through him. "Father…but…"

"This is when the Dark Lord fell. You would've been a year old, give or take a few months."

Draco felt his legs give out and he landed on the sofa. "So…I was never born." He whispered. Dumbledore merely nodded.

"Narcissa?"

Draco's mother came in, her eyes swimming with tears. "I'm sorry, Lucius."

"Cissa, my love, it's alright. We'll keep trying." Lucius said, wrapping his arms around his wife, kissing her forehead.

"You were a miracle child, Draco; did you not ever wonder why you never had any brothers or sisters?"

Draco hung his head in shame. He had always thought that his parents didn't love him…why have another child if you don't love the one you had?

"Come along, Draco."

He got up and followed the old man but not before stopping to look back at his parents. Lucius held Narcissa as she cried, whispering words of love into her ear.

The next time Draco blinked, they were in Hogwarts. He saw his friends immediately, they were laughing. They looked so young. "This would've been your first year. What do you notice?"

Draco looked around. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"In detention. You always got them out of it, being that you we Snape's godson. Anything else?"

Draco's eyes wondered to the Gryffindor table. "Mione and Ron? Where's Harry?"

"Look closer…he's not where you'd expect him to be."

Draco's head whipped back to the Slytherin table and sure enough, there was Harry Potter, talking and laughing with Blaise Zabini. "How is he in Slytherin?"

"You were the reason he wanted to be in Gryffindor. You never met so he got in."

"Did he-"

"Yes, he still defeated Voldemort. Alone, with his own reasons." Dumbledore said. "Come along, we still have one last stop."

_This hole you created is now dissipated by you..._  
-

"Where are we now?"

"The apartment of Miss. Hermione Granger."

"Mione?" he said, looking around. "How old is she?"

"In her twenties."

"She never?"

"No. You were never born…so she never found the right man."

Mione came into the living room. "No, Ginny, I'm tired of dating. None of them have the right…well, anything." She was quiet for a bit. "I just want to be alone."

Draco's heart sank. "So, because I was never born…we never met…I never insulted her….she never punched me and we never fell in love."

Albus nodded before taking Draco back to his spot.

"You now have a choice, Draco. You can either go make things right, or you can end it. People will miss you and you'll break the heart of the one you love, forever."

But Draco had made his mind up, long ago.

He was getting his girl back.


	10. I Won't Say I'm in Love

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

So, this is from "Hercules", and it is my favorite song from the movie.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment__  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history-been there, done that! _

"Mione, we need to talk." Ginny said, sitting a cup of tea in front of her.

"Gin…"

"You've been moping around for months now!" Ginny said. "You don't even know the truth!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes. But I swore I wouldn't tell until Friday."

It was Thursday; Friday was the night of the fundraiser. "I know the truth. I judged him wrong and then I fell in love."

"You hated him and it blinded you, just like you never trusted the man."

"Okay, I get it. I knew he was a whore monger and I went with it…its ancient history now!"

"Your dating life is ancient history! You've dated all assholes."

"Look who's talking, Miss Been-There-Done-That!" Hermione said.

_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?__  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
we know how ya feel and  
who you're thinkin' of._

Draco popped into the kitchen area. "Oh, hello Ginny…Mione. Ginny is Harry here?"

"He turned one of the rooms into his office for the weekend…he's through there."

Draco disappeared and Hermione's eyes followed.

"Okay, you are fooling no one." Ginny said, snapping in front of her face.

"What?"

"That way you just looked at him…, it was like he was the earth and heaven to you."

"No…I was hexing him in my mind." She lied easily

"You can try and hide it but I know you too well."

"I know…you were the only one able to see right through me."

Ginny grasped her hand. "Even when you were trying hard to keep a smile, I could tell it was fake. I always knew you were thinking of him. You still love him."

_No chance, no way__  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)  
It's too cliché.  
I won't say I'm in love._

The words rattled around in her head. "No, I don't." she said to Ginny. "How can I?"

She wasn't about to tell Ginny that she still loved him. She didn't love him…well, she didn't want to.

"Yes, you do. You know how I know?" That day I asked you why everyone hated him. You said in the way a girl in love would. When you looked at him, I thought you were gonna pass out with a sigh."

Hermione blushed. She didn't know that Ginny was still there when she looked at him.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson__  
it feels so good when you start out  
my head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

Hermione shook her head again. "I don't know, Ginny." She said. "You'd think that I would know better."

"That heart wants for reasons that reason itself cannot understand." Ginny said. "Look at me and Harry."

"Gin…you and Harry were born to love each other. You brought him sanity in a lifetime of suffering."

"Mione…you brought Draco from the darkness into the light."

"But it was too good to be true. I should've known that if I fell in love with the Slytherin Sex God, I would end up crying my eyes out."

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(Give up, give in  
Check the grin-you're in love)  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love) 

Hermione stood and walked into the next room…the opposite of where Draco and Harry were. _I know I still love him but I really shouldn't…especially after…_

"Mione?" She froze.

"Yes, Dray?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. She felt him come up behind her.

"Define alright." She said, turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"Mione!" he said, cradling her face between his palms. She nuzzled her cheek into his palm. She missed his touch, reveling in the way he gently brushed her tears aside.

Draco, all of the sudden, crushed her to him. "Goddess, Mione, I miss you." He whispered into her hair.

"What happened to the other woman?" she asked, voice dripping with venom.

"Dammit, Mione, when will you get it through that beautiful, smart head of yours?" he said, pulling her far enough away to look at her face. "I don't want the world…only you."

Before she could say another word, he crushed his lips against hers.

_Mione, you're in over way over your head. But…by the goddess, I don't want him to stop._

He pulled her closer and she could feel everything he was giving her. Love….Passion….Longing. He really did miss her.

After several long moments he broke the kiss.

_You're way off base__  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love) _

"Mione."

"Draco…I'm not…"

"Do you remember when we graduated from Hogwarts?"

She nodded. We sang that Muggle song.

"Graduation." She replied. "We were called the singing duo of Hogwarts."

"I still hold that." He said, walking away.

Mione sighed as she watched him walk away. _At least out loud…I won't say I'm in love_.

FLASHFORWARD:

"Hello, everyone, my name is Abia."

"So, that's the name of the woman he left me for." Hermione grumbled, swirling her drink around. She was feeling slightly buzzed and didn't plan on stopping.

"So before I start to drone on. I have a surprise for you. It is my pleasure to announce, I have invited The Hogwarts Singing Duo to perform here tonight. I should've told them first but I figured…let it be a surprise. I am pleased to introduce, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked at Draco, who was just as shocked as he was.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ginny laughed, pushing Hermione forward. She practically fell into Draco's arms.

"Well…just like old times."

"Not exactly, Malfoy. Follow my lead."

"Don't I always?"


	11. Satisfy

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

This song is called "Satisfy" by Vedera. I found them on iTunes awhile back and I loved it. Sorry about the teaser of the fundraiser in the last chapter but it's coming very soon, I promise. I figured that we need a little brother/sister stuff first.

** _Thanks to: _**

**_Sammy Sosa the 13th: I'm glad you're enjoying the story._**

**_EmoPrincess21: The 12th I think will be my favorite and I didn't even write it yet._**

**_Casi (jokergirl4ever): Yes, I decided, to let Draco be on the end of the heartache for once but this heartache seems to be a moot point, ya know?_**

**_LadyRin98790: I'm moving as fast as I can…damn college._**

**_ I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

_If there was a way to try and make it back__  
back to where we started from  
could I find a way to try and make you stay?  
Would I know what could be done?_

I don't wanna deny my heart its chance to feel  
I don't wanna deny my soul something real

"Mione?"

She looked up and saw Harry standing there.

"Are you alright? Did Draco hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head 'no' and launched herself into her 'brother's' arms. He held her, letting her cry. When she had finished he took her by the hand. "Come on, Mione."

"Where are we going?"

"When was the last time we had a 'brother/sister dinner'?" he asked with a smile. "When I told you that I was going to marry Ginny?"

"About that." She said.

They walked down the street to a restaurant called _Vedera. _After the order was taken she looked at Harry. "There are so many days…"

"Do you ever regret it?" he asked, "Leaving Malfoy?"

"Everyday…I wish…I pray to Nyx…to go back to that day…to let him explain himself…to go back to the way it was. How was I supposed to know that this would drive me to insanity?"

"You didn't."

"I feel like I'm denying my heart the chance to feel anything for him" she said, looking out the window.

"You still love him, we can all see it."

"I just don't wanna deny my soul…something real."

"What, Ron, wasn't real?" Harry laughed.

"Let's not go there." She laughed. "Draco touched my soul, though, which made it real."

_Is there anything left in this world__  
that will satisfy me?  
Is there anything left in this world  
that will satisfy you tonight?_

We were sailing on, I could see the world below  
Never thought of coming down  
Expectations fell, it seemed as though our will  
was no match for the trouble found

_I don't wanna deny my heart its chance to feel__  
I don't wanna deny my soul something real_

"You miss him, don't you? I can see it in your eyes." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Nothing really makes me smile anymore…not even reading." She said. "Nothing brings me joy."

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"When I was with Draco, I felt like I was flying and I never wanted to come down. I expected that he had changed his ways but I was wrong. He was just the way he was in Hogwarts."

"Mione…"

"No, Harry, don't try and tell me he's changed because he took my heart and soul and crushed it."

_So take my hand and I won't look back__  
though I've lived tossed along these waves  
I will stay_

Hermione told Harry she had to get ready for the fundraiser the next day and left. When she got back to her hotel room she crawled into bed and cried and cried. She had no idea what she wanted to do. She wanted Draco back but she also didn't want to get hurt. The tears gave way to sleep…a sleep filled with a dream.

/She was standing on a beach. The waves rolled onto the shore, only do be dragged back out. She loved the beach. It calmed her and brought her back to the reality she had once known.

"Hermione."

"Mum? Dad?" She turned….but that was impossible…the Memory Eraser was irreversible.

"We're a little disappointed in you, love." Her father said.

"Huh?"

"We've raised you better than this. Treating that boy like scum." Her mother said.

"But…"

"No excuses, Mia." Her father said, looking into the ocean. She followed his gaze and saw Draco standing in the waves.

"Draco?"

"Mione." He said, holding his hand out to her. She went to take his hand. When she felt there skin touch she felt fireworks shoot off of her skin.

"I still love you." She whispered.

"I will always love you." He said, taking her out further in the water.

"I just…don't hurt me." she said.

He pressed a kiss to her lips before letting her go and watching her sink./

Hermione sat up, breathing heavily. Seeing that she was in her room she sank back against the headboard. Glancing at the clock she saw that is was 5 am.

"Fuck." She moaned. "Fuck fuck fuckity from Fucktown, Fuckania."

She knew she was born to love him but she had to stay…but did she _have _to be with him?


	12. Anything You Can Do

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

Okay, this is the moment we've all been waiting for! These next two chapters cover the fundraiser! Yes, I know some of you aren't too keen on the idea of Draco singing, the main reason I did it was because of the fact that my friend pointed out to me over break that Tom Felton's songs were available on iTunes. I have two of them "If You Could Be Anywhere" and "All I Need" and they're amazing if you haven't heard them. To make things easier, when they're singing the song (version by John Barrowman and Ruthie Henshall) Mione is in italics and Draco isn't.

**Thanks to my reviewers who keep me motivated!**

** Casi: Yeah, I've always liked the brother sister relationship with Harry and Mione and trust me, love, the way they get back together is better than talking it out. You'll see with this chapter.**

**EmoPrincess21: Thanks, I took it from Doctor Who, because David Tennant is the smex! He used it as "Thick thickity thickface from Thicktown, Thickania." So I just threw in my own words. :)**

Hermione POV

Hermione breathed a sigh as she prepared to walk into the ballroom. She was nervous, butterflies fluttered around helpless in her stomach.

"You ready, Mione?"

She looked at Harry. "As I'll ever be." She replied, watching her brother and his wife enter the ballroom.

Hermione entered alone, her heart racing. She gasped when she took in the view. Narcissa had truly outdone herself yet again.

She looked around and saw Draco standing with that girl that she had seen him with in Diagon Ally all that time ago. She had lost track of how long it was. He looked thinner and his eyes were sunken but he still looked amazing to her. He always would.

Ignoring him, she walked over to Ginny, as she approached Harry left to get them drinks. Ginny prattled about how she and Harry had found a boy's name but not a girl's.

"I've always liked the name Trevelyn." Hermione said, with a smile, but it faded. "Draco's watching isn't he?" she whispered, feeling the eyes bearing into her back.

Ginny nodded, as Harry came back. Hermione slyly looked over her shoulder and saw him, feeling the breath leave her lungs.

"Oh, Nyx, give me strength." She whispered.

~Young love, ah love, filled with true devotion.~

Draco POV

Draco sighed, taking a swig of his drink. That was when he saw her come in the ballroom. She walked over to Ginny and began talking to the girl as Harry walked away. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her hair was straight as a rod, like wavy like it normally was and the dress…the dress…He shook his head to clear it. Now would not be a good time to get a hard on.

She slowly looked over her shoulder at him. His heart leapt into his throat. He was about to go to her when Abia took the microphone. "Hello, everyone, my name is Abia."

"So, that's the name of the woman he left me for." Hermione grumbled, swirling her drink around. She was feeling slightly buzzed and didn't plan on stopping.

"So before I start to drone on. I have a surprise for you. It is my pleasure to announce, I have invited The Hogwarts Singing Duo to perform here tonight. I should've told them first but I figured…let it be a surprise. I am pleased to introduce, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked at Draco, who was just as shocked as he was.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ginny laughed, pushing Hermione forward. She practically fell into Draco's arms.

"Well…just like old times."

"Not exactly, Malfoy. Follow my lead."

"Don't I always?"

"_Anything you can do, I can do better."_

Draco barked out a laugh. Yep, just like old times.

_"I can do anything better than you."_

"No you can't." he began.

"_Yes, I can_."

"No you can't."

"_Yes, I can."_ She mocked.

"NO, YOU CAN'T" he said, getting up in her face.

"_Yes, I can! YES, I CAN!"_ She blasted, causing him to stumble back.

Smiling, Draco pointed a finger at her. "Anything you can be, I can be greater, sooner or later, I'm greater than you."

"_No, you're not!"_

"Yes, I am."

_"No, you're not!"_ Hermione smiled an evil glint in her eye.

"Yes, I am." He said, touching her cheek.

"_No…you're not!_" she said, slightly flustered, as Draco began to levitate.

"Whoa! Yes, I am! Yes, I am!"

Hermione dropped him. He waved his wand and a bird appeared. "I can get a partridge with a single cartridge." The bird fell.

"_I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow."_ She said, as her own bird attacked him.

"Hey! I can live on bread and cheese."

"_And only on that?"_ she asked, with mock sarcasm.

"You bet."

"_So could a rat._" She smiled.

He tried not to look flummoxed but she was just too…adorable…even when they were singing about being better than the other.

"Any not you can sing, I can sing higher."

"_I can sing any note higher than you."_ She sang as they began to circle each other.

"No, you can't."

"_Yes, I can_."

"No, you can't" his voice went slightly higher.

"_Yes, I can_." She followed.

"No, you can't." Higher.

"_Yes, I can_." She sang with little trouble.

"No, you can't." He sang the highest he could go.

"_Yes, I can!"_ she said, hitting a high note.

"Hey, Mione, how can you sing so high?" he asked.

"I'M A GIRL!" she replied, punching his arm.

"You could've fooled me." he whispered, rubbing his arm. Their audience was laughing before but now they were falling over with laughter.

"Anything you can say, I can say softer."

_"I can say anything softer than you."_ She replied, with her back to him.

"No, you can't." he said, coming up behind her.

"_Yes, I can_."

"No, you can't." he said, softer. He wanted to kiss her but she would punch him again.

"_Yes, I can_." She said, softer, stepping away from him.

"No, you can't." he whispered.

"_Yes, I can."_ She whispered with a smile before turning and yelling at him. "_Yes, I can!"_

He backed into a chair. He forgot how loud she could yell. Looking at the chair, he decided to use it later.

"I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker." He said, winking at Pansy.

"_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker."_ She said, smiling at Harry, who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"I can open any safe." He said, smiling. Then whispered to his mother. "Kidding!"

"_Without getting caught?"_ Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"_That's what I thought, you crook."_ Hermione said, with a shrug.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Any note you can hold, I can hold longer."

"_I can hold any note longer than you."_ Hermione said, singing with her hand in a 'please' movement.

"No, you can't."

"_Yes, I can._"

"No, you can't." he held it for slightly longer.

"_Yes, I can."_ She said, following him.

"No, you can't." Christ, he was running out of air.

"_Yes, I can."_ She wasn't in trouble with the oxygen just yet.

"No, you can't!" he tried, but ran out of air.

"_Yes, I can!"_ she sang holding the note for about a minute, before she started coughing.

"Yes, you can!" he said. "Hey, where do you hold all that air?"

"In my chest cavity." She said, sticking her chest out at him slightly.

He groaned inwardly.

"I can jump a hurdle." He sang, pretending to hurt his balls. "Fuck!"

"_I can wear a girdle._" He laughed.

"I can knit a sweater." He said, his voice higher, causing the audience to laugh.

"_I can fill it better._" She said, doing a little wiggle, making him want to crush her against him.

"I can do most anything!" he said, leaning towards her.

"_Can you bake a pie?"_ she asked, leaning closer.

"N-No." he said, lost in her eyes.

"_Neither can I."_

"Anything you can sing sweeter." He said, taking her into his arms.

"_I can sing anything sweeter than you."_ She sang, leaning back, letting her body press against his.

"Fuck this. Dammit, Mione, yes you can!" he said, kissing her fiercely. She kissed him for a few moments before they heard Ron's voice in the microphone.

"I would like to introduce, my fiancée, cousin of Draco Malfoy…Abia Malfoy."

Hermione broke apart from Malfoy. "Cousin?"

"I told you she meant nothing to me romantically!" he said, with a smile.

Hermione felt her legs give out but Draco caught her. "Come on, love, let's go talk before she makes us sing again." He said, leading her to a small room off to the side.

Once they were inside the room, he closed the door and she flung herself at him. "I'm so sorry!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, Mione, it's alright, love." He said, stroking her hair.

"No!" she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I should've let you explain yourself that day but I jumped to conclusions as usual!"

He didn't say that she was right instead he picked her up off of her feet and kissed her.

She clung to him like a life line.

"Mione, I love you, so much!"

"I love you too, Dray!" she said, hugging him tight. "I never stopped."


	13. Id Give It All For You

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

This song is called from "Songs for a New World. Just read and see how well it fits.

Casi: Thanks, love, the next song I'm using is so accurate to my story, and it's scary.

LadyRin: It's all cool. Yeah, college is hectic. I get ideas in the middle of class and I write them down really fast before I lose it.

IGOTEAMEDWARD: Thanks, I thought it was a good idea to have some comedy in there and Hermione got to take her anger out at the same time.

Nala Moon: I was hoping for authenticity. Thanks :)

Thank you all for sticking with me. I have maybe 33 Chapters left. :)

Hermione pressed herself against Draco, never wanting to be away from him again. "Kiss me." she whispered, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Draco groaned as his lips came down on hers. She missed his lips pressed against hers. She missed the way he held her, the way his hands gripped her hair. She pulled him closer, loving the way he felt.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Hermione and Draco jumped apart.

"Guys, they're ready for you to sing again." Harry's voice came through the door.

Draco looked down at her. "I have the perfect song."

They came through the door holding her hand. Hermione caught eyes with Ginny and saw that her best friend and her husband were smiling at her. She looked back up at Draco and saw him looking at Narcissa, who had tears brimming.

Draco took the microphone from Abia and looked at his audience. "A few months ago…Blimey…was it that long?" He looked at Hermione. "This lovely, brilliant woman beside me…well, she broke my heart…with good reason." He looked back at the crowd. "She thought I was cheating on her when I did all in my power to prove to her of my affections. I proposed to her in our last year of school. I was surprised when she said yes…I mean I was the Slytherin Sex God." He laughed. "But tonight, she decided to take me back and we know a perfect song that summarizes our relationship. It's a song she taught me, herself."

He gazed back at Hermione. "I love you, Mione." He said, kissing her hand. "And I was hoping that you'd be willing enough to take me back…and be my wife."

She smiled. "After that speech…how can I not?"

He picked her up and swirled her around.

"I had a house while you were gone…A week after you left me, I bought a couple acres…near some little park." He sang to her, after he set her on her feet. "A bought a house while you were gone…A house with silver shutter and a driveway laid in marble…and thousands of rooms to fill…and miles of space to fly." He smiled at her, he had bought the house he knew she wanted…and with a bit of his own things around. "And…I tried to believe it…It was better without you…I was better alone."

He shook his head at her. "No…I'd give it all for you…I'd give it all for you by my side once more." She had turned her back on him. "No…I'd give it all for you…I'd give it just to hold you again…to feel I'm completed." He wrapped his arms around her. "To know there and then that all that I needed was you to fight…the fear…and now you're here."

She smiled at him before taking a breath and slowly starting the song. "_I took a trip while I was gone…I cashed in all my savings…bought an El Dorado…drove through Tennessee. I took a trip while I was gone…I drove across the country…and stopped at lots of diners…and stared at a million stars_." She looked at Harry…well she avoided a major mess of things by telling him through a song where she was a month ago. "_And thought I could touch the skies…_" she reached out and caressed his cheek. "_And I tried to believe that…it was better without you…I was finally free._"

He looked upset. She shook her head. "_No, I'd give it all for you. I'd give it all for you by my side once more_." She tilted his chin up so she could look at him. "_No, I'd give it all for you…I'd give it cause the mountains I've climbed grew higher and higher…I'm…running through time and…walking through fire…and dreams just don't come true…but…_" she started walking away from him before looking over her shoulder at him. "_Now there's you_."

He turned away from her slightly. "God knows it's easy to hide." He looked as his feet. "Easy to hide from the things that we feel…and it's harder to blindly trust what you can't understand."

She looked at her hands. "_God knows it's easy to run…"_ She sighed. "_Easy to run from the people you love and harder to stand and fight for the things you believe."_

They turned to each other as they sang. "**Nothing about us was perfect or clear but when paradise calls me, I'd rather be here…there's something between us that everyone else seems to see."**

_ "There were oceans to cross…"_ she said, stepping closer to him.

"There were mountains to conquer." He said, reaching his hand out to her.

"_And I stood on the shore…_" she sang, remembering her dream as she took his hand.

"And I stood on the cliff…" he returned, remembering his own.

"**And the second before I jumped, I knew where I needed to be**." They sang as Draco pulled them together, their foreheads pressed against each other. "**Oh, I'd give it all for you. I'd give it all for you by my side once more. Oh, I'd give it all for you. I give it cause it's harder to trust the things that are clearer. I love you too much; to trust something clearer…I know I fell too far…**"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. "**Cause…here you are."**

As they finished the final not, he kissed her gently. As they broke apart she smiled, whispering the words "Here you are." Before kissing him fiercely.


	14. You Were Meant For Me

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

**Okay, this is sung by Gene Kelly originally but has been done several times over. I thought that it'd be good for Hermione. There are only going to be a few more songs that Hermione and Draco are actually singing. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to:**

** EmoPrincess21: Here's the next chapter, love.**

**jokergirl4ever: Casi, I love your reviews, you always get the exact message that I'm trying to get across.**

After the fundraiser Draco told Hermione she was coming home with him. When they got to his place he closed the front door, pushing her up against it and kissing her fiercely. She moaned in his mouth as his hands found his way through their hair. "I've wanted to do this all night."

"You did kiss me tonight." She said, breathlessly as his lips met with the tender skin of her neck.

"I know…but I couldn't do it all night long." He said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, Nyx." She groaned as he lifted her against the door, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Draco…not here."

Draco looked up at her. "What?"

"Not against the door." She laughed, wiggling against the door.

He moaned, feeling her against him. He took her weight in his arms and carried her to the couch. "I can't wait to go upstairs." He said, unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She stood up. "Unzip me?"

He slowly walked towards her, caressing her arm. She turned her back to him, looking at him over the shoulder. She shivered, feeling his lips gently caressing his skin. He gently undid her dress. "Mione…"

The dress fell from her body and she turned back to him. She gently took his hand and placed it on her breast. "I've missed your touch Draco. I've missed the way you caress me and…" she grinned, moving closer. "The way you moan my name."

He groaned loudly, gently pushing her onto the couch. "I've missed the way you wiggle against me…the way you cry out…when I touch you in a special area." He sat down next to her, kissing her neck.

"Mmm…Draco." She whimpered, leaning against him. His hand slid from her neck down her body, casually brushing over her strapless bra causing her to squirm against his hand before he slid it into her panties.

"Draco!" she moaned as he rubbed his finger over her folds.

"That…" he said in a husky voice. "Is one of the many things I've missed." He kissed her, sliding his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance.

She smiled, nipping his lower lip lightly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, slipping his finger into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he found a rhythm.

"Christ Mione, you're so wet." He groaned as he ground his finger into her. Her legs fell apart as she lifted her hips, moving against his hand. He leaned down, kissing the soft swell of her breasts.

"More, Draco." She moaned, biting her lip.

He slid another finger into her, causing her to whimper. As he kissed her breasts he felt her hand un-button his trousers and reached in.

She rubbed his member as they mashed closer together. "Fuck, Mione, I can't concentrate." He groaned into her neck. He began to swiftly pump his fingers into her as she gripped his scorching member into her fist.

"Draco!" she groaned and he could tell that she was close. He got off of the couch, loving the way that hand felt as he slipped his cock from it. He got down in front of her, pulling her black panties off. He gazed up at her as he picked her legs up and draped them over his shoulders. He smiled, kissing her inner thigh. She slid down on the couch slightly and he notices that she slipped off her bra. He moaned, sliding his tongue where his fingers once occupied.

"Draco!" she moaned again, arching her hip against his mouth, pushing him in farther. He smiled, moving his tongue faster and harder.

"Nnh…" she whimpered, straining against him. She was dangerously close to falling over the edge…he could feel it in the way her legs twitched by his head…he could taste it on his tongue.

He pulled away, pulling her into the kiss. She was breathing heavily as she clung to him.

He climbed back on to the couch, kissing her face as she pushed him back. "Mione?"

She grinned, pushing his pants down to his ankles. He debated covering his thick erection. The last time he slept with Mione was the last time he slept with any woman. He had barely touched another woman, other than when he hugged his old friends.

She noticed this and caressed his cheek. "It's me, Draco, only me."

Her voice soothed him and he fell back as he took him into her mouth. His lips bucked. "Mione." He groaned, running his hand through her hair. She sucked him hard, alternating speed and pressure, causing him to groan and bite his lip.

After a while he felt his groin began to tighten. "Mione…Nnh…fuck, Mione, love, stop." He moaned, lifting his hips forcedly. "I'm gonna come."

She groaned around his shaft and came up, grazing her teeth up him. "ARGH! FUCK!" he screamed as he came, arching off the couch.

Without giving him a chance to catch his breath, she climbed onto his lap and kissed him. His hands found her chest as their tongues danced. "Son of a bitch, Mione!" he groaned as he squeezed her breasts.

"I need you, Draco, now!" she whimpered, arching against him, rubbing against him. He crushed her to him and attacked her lips again. As he kissed her, she slid onto his shaft. He pressed his face against her neck as she moaned. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to breathe.

"Draco." She whispered, kissing his cheek. He gazed into her brown eyes, a small smile on his face as he slowly thrust into her. She whimpered, moving with him.

"_OH, Draco_." She moaned.

That set him off. He flipped her over onto the couch, staring into her eyes. "You're driving me to insanity." He smiled, sliding in and out of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Every time you touch me…you _moan_ my name…just the way you look at me… it drives me nuts." He kissed her neck gently.

She arched against him. "_Draco._" She moaned, kissing his shoulder blade. "_Draco._" He looked at her at this time and kissed his cheek. "_DRACO!" _she practically screamed.

He bit his lip as he pounded into her, causing her to scream into his shoulder. He moaned, arching into her. She bit his shoulder lightly, causing him to twitch and he could swear that his cock grew harder.

"Draco!" she cried out. "I'm close."

"Not yet, love." He grunted. "Come with me." She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him in deeper. "Ohhh." He moaned, slamming against her body. His eyes rolled back, listening to the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Shit." He moaned. She was writhing beneath him, her breath becoming as ragged as his.

"_Draco._" She moaned, dragging out his name.

"Now!" he gasped as he came deep inside her. She followed close behind him, crying out.

He collapsed against her, breathing heavy. After a few moments, he moved to grab his wand and cleaned them off.

"Let's go upstairs." He said, picking her up and carrying her to his bedroom. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he could tell she loved the way he held her. He laid her on the bed before sprawling out next to her. She sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning her chin on his chest.

"I really am sorry, Draco." She said, looking up at him.

"Mione, you had no idea that Abia was my cousin." He said, rubbing her arm gently.

"But I had no right to jump to conclusions!"

"But you did...you mentioned it yourself the last time you thought I was unfaithful." He said, offering her a small smile. "Slytherin Sex God, remember?"

"How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, still smiling but his brows came together slightly.

"It's as if…" she worried her lip slightly as she tried to find the word. "Oh, this is going nowhere…I have a song."

She sat up, clearing her throat.

" _Life was a song,__  
you came along  
I've laid awake the whole night through  
If I ever dared to think you'd care  
this is what I'd say to you."_

He sat up, taking his hand in hers. She smiled, moving to sit on his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder. He loved watching Hermione sing, she got so into it. He smiled as blasted into the next bit, gently scrunching her face.

"_You were meant for me__  
and I was meant for you  
Nature patterned you  
and when she was done  
you were all the sweet things  
Rolled up in one_."

He kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"_You're like a plaintive melody__  
that never lets me free  
But I'm content  
the angels must have sent you  
and they meant you just for me..."_

He felt his smile grow bigger as they sat there, his girl in his lap and everything feeling right with their world. Hermione turned to him.

"_But I'm content_

_The angels must have sent you_

_And they meant you just for me."_

He kissed her deeply. "Hermione Jean Granger…I love you with all my heart and soul."

She smiled. "Draco Lucius Malfoy…you took the words right out of my mouth."


	15. Lay All Your Love On Me

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

**This song is from Mamma Mia!, which is one of my favorite musicals. Thanks to my ever faithful reviewers for keeping me motivated.**

**Sammy Sosa the 13th: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Jokergirl4ever: Definitely not, if I had them quit it again, I think you'd throw something heavy and painful at me. I always love reading your reviews, Cas, they make me smile because they're so well detailed.**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD: Glad you loved the update. Hopefully, you all like the rest of them too.**

Mione woke up around ten in the morning. She didn't even remember falling asleep, it was odd. She looked around and wondered for a moment where she was…then she remembered…She rolled over and saw that Draco was watching her sleep and smiling at her.

"What?" she giggled, snuggling against him.

"It wasn't a dream." He whispered, caressing her cheek, moving to stroke her hair.

"Did you honestly think it was a dream?" she said with a smile, poking his chest lightly.

He chucked, holding her hand to his chest. "Goddess, Mione…you've turned my world upside down." He said, pulling on his jeans and a tank top.

She shot him a confused look as she pulled on his shirt. She debated about putting on his boxers but remembered she had her boyshorts on and decided against it.

He smirked at her as he pulled her into his arms.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met__  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you."_

Hermione smiled at him as she pushed him onto the bed, straddling him.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion__  
Lay all your love on me_."

He held her tight as she smiled coyly at him.

"_It was like shooting a sitting duck._

_ A little small talk, a smile and baby, I was stuck."_

She got up off his lap, grinning slightly as he whimpered, smiling over her shoulder, watching him slowly stand and saunter over to her.

_"__I still don't know what you've done with me__  
a grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
when I don't have you near."_

She grinned as he backed her up against the wall, caressing his cheeks.

_"Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear."_

He groaned as she pressed herself against him, kissing the base of his throat as he raggedly continued the song.

"_Don't go wasting your emotion,_

_ Lay all your love on me._

_ Don't go wasting your devotion,_

_ Lay all your love on me."_

Hermione ducked out of his arms and jumped onto the bed, landing seductively on her knees.

_"I've had a few little love affairs."_

**_Could she really count Viktor, Cormac and Ron as love affairs?_** She shook her head.

"_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce._"

Draco came towards her, crawling along the edge of the bed.

_"I used to think that was sensible._

_It makes the truth even more incomprehensible."_

**_He's referring to us_****_._** She thought with a smile as she continued. _"Cause everything is new."_

"_And everything is you._"

"_And all I've learned has overturned."_

_"What can I do?"_

"You can love me." she said, pulling him down on top of her.

"I never stopped, Mione." He said. "But I do have to go make us breakfast." He kissed the tip of her nose and then her pouted lip. "You're so adorable when you make that face at me." He smirked.

He disappeared through the door and Hermione decided to roam around a little bit. She always loved sitting in his office because he had a lot of books that she really liked. After picking up her favorite story (_Phantom of the Opera_), she sat as his desk. As she began to read the epic story of love she realized that he would be back any minute and she needed a book mark. After looking around of the top of the desk she began to root through his drawers.

As she looked, she found a think envelope with her name on it. She looked at it in confusion. "What the hell?"

She opened it and read what her boyfriend wrote to her, tears coming to her eyes. She realized that every time he ever said he loved her…he meant it.

"Mione?" Draco called. "Where are you, love?"

She came out of his study, tears streaming down her eyes. "Mione…love, what's the matter?" he asked, his eyes gradually straying down to the letter in her hands. "Oh, that, I never actually meant for you to read that." He said, looking on his feet.

"Why?" she asked, her voice thick.

"Because I…I was afraid that if I sent it that you would never read it." he said. She tilted his head up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Mione…"

"This proved me wrong about everything that I blamed you for." She said, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Mione."


	16. All the Wasted Time

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

**Okay, here is the wedding. *insert awwws here.* the song is "All the Wasted Time" I have no idea where it's from…well; actually I'm too lazy to look it up. Don't judge me…I know you are *cough cough* Casi. Just kidding, I love you girl. THANKS TO IGOTEAMEDWARD and Casi, my ever faithfuls, I love you both with all my heart. Which is as much as I love Darren Criss, sorry, I've been watching AVPM, AVPS, and Glee. It happens! Italics is Draco; _bold italics is Hermione_; and bold is the both of them.**

DPOV:

Draco stood, nervously fixing his bow tie. How did four months go by so fast? He told Mione he didn't want to wait to marry her, so they decided on Halloween.

"Dray?"

Draco looked up and saw Harry and Ginny standing there. He was so lost in his own thoughts he had not heard them come in. Harry had agreed to be his best man; Blaine had dropped him as a friend when he realized that Draco was in love with Hermione. While, Ginny, being Hermione's female best friend was the maid of honor.

"Ginny, I would think you'd be off with the women." Draco said, hugging them both.

"I will be." She said, fixing his bow tie. "But Harry needs my held right now."

"I suck when it comes to bow ties." Harry said.

"He sucks when it comes to any ties." Ginny whispered to Draco, causing him to snort.

"Gin…you're about to become my sister, sort of, I don't want to know about your sex life." He whispered back. That time she laughed, which made Harry look over at them with his eyebrow raised.

After about an hour of helping the men, they shooed her out to go help Hermione and for herself to get ready.

-Every day, every day, every day, you save my life-

HPOV:

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled at her best friend. "Where have you been?"

"Helping." Ginny said. "You look amazing!"

Hermione paced as Ginny got dressed, babbling aimlessly. Then it hit her. She was getting _married_ in a few minutes. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was _marrying _her childhood _enemy_!

But…she didn't care. It no longer mattered who he was. All that mattered was who he is now.

"Mione?"

She looked up at her best friend. "It's time." Ginny said with a smile.

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

-I swear, I don't know if I'm coming or going but you always say something without even knowing.-

DPOV (again):

"You alright?" Harry asked, holding his son, James, in his arms.

Draco nodded. "M' nervous." He said, chuckling.

Harry laughed. "Tell me about it." They stood in the back yard of Malfoy Manor, which was where the wedding was taking place.

"How did you know what to do? I mean, with getting Ginny to do a crazy thing like marry you? Being a good father?" Draco asked as little James cooed between them.

Harry shrugged, passing his son to Draco. "You never really know. You don't think about it. You just do it."

Draco bounced his godson gently and smiled at the boy, who began to laugh and kick his legs. When James was born he told Hermione that if they never had kids of their own then they were just going to spoil James rotten. Contrast to most people's beliefs, he loved kids but James would always be number one in his life until he and Hermione decided to have kids. The moment James was presented to Draco and Hermione they declared their hearts stolen by the child's gentle smile.

Moments later, the music began and Draco's head snapped up. Ginny came slowly down the aisle, smiling at Draco, who was still holding James, the ring bearer and then at Harry.

Then came Hermione…Draco felt all the air leave his lungs.

She was wearing a sleek green and silver dress that had a small train behind it. She flushed red as she got closer to him.

"Who, here, is giving this woman away?"

"I am." Harry said, stepping forward. Draco cradled James with one arm as Harry combined his hand with Hermione's.

"Dray, why are you holding James?" she said, tickling the infant.

"Moral support." He said with a smile.

She resisted the urge to laugh as the wizard who was being the presiding over the marriage began to talk. But Draco couldn't concentrate. He kept looking at Hermione.

"Hermione and Draco have decided to…_sing_ their vows." The wizard smiled. "Draco?"

Draco turned to Hermione, taking her hand in his own.

"Hermione Jean Granger…" he began, shaking slightly, but he smiled.

"_I will never understand__  
what I did to deserve you,  
or how to be the man  
that I'm supposed to be.  
I will never understand  
if I live a thousand lifetimes  
why you did the things you did for me.  
Just look at you -  
How could I not be in love with you?  
What kind of fool could have taken you  
for granted for so long?  
All the wasted time,  
All the million hours,  
Pushing you away,  
Building up my walls;  
All the days gone by  
To glare, to pout, to push you out,  
And I never knew anything at all  
I never knew anything at all_."

Hermione smiled at him, gently squeezing his hand.

"**_I will never understand_****_  
how all the world misjudged you  
when I have always known  
how lucky I must be.  
I will never understand  
how I kept from going crazy  
just waiting there till I came home to you.  
Now look at me  
Now that you're finally here with me -  
Now that I know I was right to wait  
and everyone else was so wrong  
for so long  
all the wasted time_**."

They gazed at each other, eyes and hearts filled with love.

"_All the wasted time."_ He sang, pulling her closer.

"**_All the million hours._****_  
Years on top of years  
Still too proud to crawl -  
All the days gone by  
To feel that I don't satisfy  
And I never knew anything at all  
I never knew anything at all_**."

She sang, pressing her head on his shoulder.

"_All the wasted time._"

"**_All the wasted time_.**"

"_All the million hours."_

"**Leaves too high to touch,****  
Roots too strong to fall.  
All the days gone by  
to never show I loved you so  
And I never knew anything at all**."

"I now pronounce man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The wizard said after they exchanged the rings. Draco handed James back to Harry and pulled Hermione close to him.

"I never knew anything at all." He whispered against her lips.


	17. One Step Closer

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

**Okay, chapter 17! After this one there are 29 chapters left. :) This is from The Little Mermaid Broadway show. It's one of my favorite shows. In this one, Draco and Hermione aren't singing. Thanks to IGOTEAMEDWARD, Casi (jokergirl4ever), Lady Rin and RhaposdyInBlue-Equus. I love you all**

Hermione smiled as Draco took her into his arms. It was time for their first dance. She chuckled slightly as they danced around the room.

"What?" he said with the smirk that made her go weak in the knees.

"I was remembering the time you taught me to dance." She said, tucking her head into his neck.

-Let's do the time warp again! ~ (a.n: sorry, I ran out of ideas)

"Draco." Hermione said, leaning against the wall. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because, my mother is having a dinner party that includes dancing." He said, placing his hands on her hips. "And I never got to dance with you at the Yule Ball…and I really wanted too." He said, looking at her before looking away.

She caressed his cheek lightly. "Teach me."

He smiled at her, pulling her into the Room of Requirement.

Once they were inside he turned the music on.

"Wait, aren't you gonna tell me what to do?" she asked, holding her hand up.

"Who needs words? Dancing beats small talk any day." He said, pulling her close. "It's the way your feet smile…or laugh. It lets you say so many things."

"_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard._

_You can whistle, sing, or shout without so much as a word."_

"Try it. Go on." He said, spinning her around.

"_Like so!"_ he began to waltz with her.

"_Just let your emotions _

_Tell your body what to do._"

She pressed herself against him, listening to him sing to her.

"_See how much a single gesture_

_Can reveal?_

_And every little step, _

_Every single step,_

_Is one step closer _

_To saying what you feel._

She smiled up at him as he spun her around in a circle.

"_Once the music hits you_

_Inhibitions fall away_

_And you'll find that you're expressing things_

_You're voice daren't say._

_Don't be afraid._"

He spun her out, laughing at her as she clutched his hand.

"_Let go._

_Soon as you surrender,_

_What's inside will slip on through_

_As the boundaries between us slip on through._

_And every little step,_

_Every single step _

_Is one step closer_

_To talking loud and clear._

_A dance is like a conversation_

_Except you never need to make a sound_

_And once you've begun, _

_You'll speak as one, _

_Give and take,_

_Back and forth,_

_Round and round."_

She leaned against him, loving the feeling of him holding her close as they elegantly moved around the room. She couldn't believe that she was dancing. Then she grinned into his neck. "Happy?" he asked her, caressing her hair.

"Irrevocably." She whispered, nuzzling his neck. "It just hit me that not only am I dancing…I'm dancing with the man I love."

He kissed her gently. "How?"

"How?"

"How did I end up with the most brilliant, talented, beautiful witch in the universe?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Sheer dumb luck." She laughed. "Or maybe it's a dream."

"Well, if it is a dream…then…."

"Then?"

"Then I wish to never wake up."

She grinned at him, taking the final set of lyrics.

_A dance is like a conversation__  
Except your lips don't  
Ever need to part  
And once you've begun  
You'll speak as one  
Cheek to cheek  
Toe to Toe  
Heart to Heart  
Dancing is a language  
That is felt instead of heard  
But it says much more  
Than language ever could  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
One step closer  
One step closer  
To being understood_"

"I love you, Mione." He whispered.

~Flash forward~

Draco kissed her forehead, smiling.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you?"

She gave him a confused look. "I think you managed to prove that…I mean, you just married me. If you're getting cold feet, it's a little late."

"My feet are warm thank you." He smiled. "But I think there are other people who want to dance with you."

She looked and saw that Harry was walking towards them.

"It's time, little sister." He said, taking her hand.

"Time?" Draco asked.

Hermione winked at him and made a gesture for him to stay there. Harry helped her up onto a platform.

"Um…Can I have everyone's attention please?" she asked.

They all turned to her and she wonderedto herself: _what the hell am I getting myself in to?"_


	18. True Colors

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

**_Okay, so they're finally married. In this chapter a lot goes on so pay attention ;). Thanks to Casi and RhapsodyInBlue-Equus. I love you both. On with the show….Allons-y!_**

Draco looked at Hermione, completely confused. _What the hell is she doing?_

"I have a certain present for a certain someone." She said, looking right at him. She hopped off the platform as the music began behind her. He looked around, of all the songs they sang together, this was one he didn't know…but it sounded so familiar.

She took his hand, caressing his knuckles lightly.

_"__You with the sad eyes__  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you feel so small"_

Draco smiled at her. He knew all of this; because it was everything he told her how he felt when they were scared about the war during their childhood.

_"But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow"_

He kissed her hand before placing it gently on his chest. She was always able to see him. Not the jerk persona that he put on every so often but the Draco that got scared…or happy. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes and that's why he loved her.

"_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing._

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up because you'll know I'll be there."_

He stood there, frozen with a smile on his face. Shortly after they started going out without the knowledge of most of the students, she went home for a weekend to visit her parents and he called her from a Muggle cell phone which he taught her to use. They talked for hours and she told him that it was a family emergency and didn't want him to worry. They talked about how Draco was scared to be a Death Eater. She told him that she'd always be there for him.

"_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through._

_I see you're true colors _

_And that's why I love you._

_So don't be afraid_

_To let them show._

_Your true colors…_

_True colors…_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow."_

He stopped her from singing, kissing her deeply. "I love you." He whispered. Then he took the microphone from her and said. "I wish I knew she was doing this or I would've had something for her in return. This woman standing next to me…She was originally my enemy in school…until she knocked some sense into me…."

"Literally." Harry yelled.

"Yeah, she punched me in the jaw," he said, smiling at the crowd. "Then as time went on, I fell in love with her and she became my best friend in the world. When those I loved left me…" he looked pointedly at Blaise, who had come with Pansy, "She was always there." He said. "I love her with everything I have and to those that might not be much." He looked over at Ron, who had come with the Weasleys. "But it's what I have…and hopefully what she'll take."

She pulled him close to her and kissed him gently. "That's all I'll ever need."

_Hours later…._

Draco practically slammed the door behind him as he carried Hermione through the door to the house he had bought while they were apart. "By the Goddess, Mione, are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he set her on her feet. She had changed from her wedding dress to ta dressing halter top and a skirt. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was attacking his neck.

"Maybe…Maybe you're killing me softly with those molten eyes." She whispered.

He moaned as she pushed him up against the wall. He loved it when she took control. She dragged him into the living room; their lips still fused together, momentarily breaking apart as she pushed him onto the couch. She grinned as she straddled him, drawing a moan from his throat.

"Fuck, Mione!" he groaned as she rubbed against him. "You're gonna make me come before we even get started."

"Oh, I intend to do more than that." She said.

That thought alone nearly undid him.

She kissed his neck again, sucking on it, making sure to leave a mark before moving up to bite and suck on his ear.

"Mmm…Mione…" he hissed, cupping her ass through the thin material of her skirt. "Fuck!" he cried, burying his head in her neck. Her hand slid to the front of his trousers, rubbing the bulge that had grown bigger and harder as she teased his ear.

"Shit." He gasped, his hips bucking up.

"Mmm." She moaned into his ear, sliding off his lap. "I think I haven't tortured you enough." She smirked as his eyes rolled into his head.

"I knew it; you are trying to kill me." he groaned.

She gently slid his pants off and threw them to the side. She kissed up his leg, pausing at his groin, avoiding it and kissing down the other leg.

"Mione…please." He moaned, shifting slightly.

"Well…you did say please." She whispered, licking the head of his cock lightly.

"Ah!" he cried as her tongue teased the sensitive tip. "Mione!"

He felt his brain cloud over as she took the helmet of his cock into her mouth. She began to suck him off, her hands pumping where her mouth couldn't reach. Without much warning, he began to thrust into her mouth. His balls tightened as he did this. "Mione…I'm gonna….Ohhh fuck!" he cried out as he came into her mouth. He fell back against the sofa.

"Take me, Draco." She said, as she climbed onto his lap. "I'm ready for you."

He nearly came again as she guided his hand between her legs to show him how ready she really was.

He lifted her up and slid her down onto his hardened cock. She moaned as she went down, making him so hard it hurt.

"Fuck me, Draco." She moaned, kissing him hard.

Draco had intended to take her slow but after hearing her say that he established that it wasn't happened anytime soon. He picked her up, thrusting into her. She writhed on his lap, moaning and calling out his name breathlessly. He flipped them around, pounding her into the couch. She gripped the back of it, arching up, meeting him for every thrust he gave her.

She began to tighten around his shaft as he pounded his rampant cock into her tight pussy.

"Ha…" he breathed out, not really being able to breathe in again. "Come for me, Mione." He moaned. "Cover my cock in your warm come."

She moaned, wrapping her legs tighter around him, forcing him in deeper. He groaned loudly. "Fuck, Mione, you're making my cock throb inside of you."

"Draco….I'm….oh fuck….I'm so close." She moaned softly. He leaned down to nip her lower lip, moving his hand to rub her clit.

He was close too, close to falling over the edge. She felt so good wrapped around him. "Ahhh…Shit, Mione." He moaned as she bucked against him. He pounded into her harder and harder, being driven on by her squeaks of pleasure.

"Mione…I can't hold…anymore…shit!" he gasped out. After a few more powerful thrusts they tumbled over the edge together; Draco collapsing on top of his wife. He rolled to the side and pulled her close. "I love you, Mione." She snuggled closer against him, muttering that she loved him too before allowing the darkness to consume her.__


	19. Draco's Magical Gift

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

**_Okay, so this chapter kinda almost brings things full circle...I think. DON'T JUDGE ME! By the way, all, there are no lyrics that go with this song. Thanks to Casi (who is almost always the first to review, I swear, Hun, you must always be on the computer or something and I love you) I also want to apologize for how short this is…it's more of filler than anything._**

They had been married for two months now and Draco felt confused. Not about his feelings for her but she was acting strange.

"Mione, are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her back. She had just gotten violently sick.

"I'm fine, Draco." She said with a weak smile. "More than alright…" she muttered low enough that only she could hear.

She smiled at him and told him that she was going to take a nap. He returned the smile and told her that he was going out for a while and that he'd be back later.

He flooed over to Harry's and asked if Ginny was at home. "No, she went over to Mione's. Didn't she tell you?"

"She told me that she was going to take a nap." Draco said, rubbing his face tiredly. "I guess she wanted some alone time with her best friend." Harry shrugged. "You okay, Dray, you look a little stretched." Harry said, setting a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I have no idea." Draco replied, covering his mouth with his hand. "I mean, Mione's had rapid mood swings and she's been sick lately but she won't tell me what's going on!" he yelled.

Harry resisted the urge to laugh. "I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready, Dray." He said, leaning against the counter.

Draco nodded and relaxed slightly. Harry had known Hermione way longer than Draco had. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

They chatted the rest of the day away like old friends and laughed until Ginny came through the fireplace. Her eyes were streaked with tears but she was smiling.

"Gin…What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Is Mione okay?" Draco asked, frantic.

"She's fine. No, Harry, nothing's wrong." Ginny said, the tears flooding anew.

Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged and practically ran to the fire place to check on Hermione.

_Weeks had gone by_…..

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was still acting weird. They sat on the couch, watching _Christmas Shoes_. Draco wondered how Muggles watched these sad movies but didn't say anything to Hermione who was tearing up.

Draco held her close to him, kissing her head lightly. As the credits came up, he heard Hermione slightly humming the song.

"Mione?"

"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily.

"Do you love me?"

She turned to him and looked confused. "Of course I do."

"If you were unhappy you'd tell me right?"

"Draco, what are you getting at?" she asked, sitting up.

"I don't know…you've been acting kinda weird lately and I don't get it!" he said, throwing his hand in the air.

She looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked confused and frustrated.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"Um…12:30." He said. "Christmas Day."

"Well, I was going to save this for later today but…." She smiled up at him, still in the circle of his arm. "Draco…I'm pregnant."

Draco gaped at her for a minute. "You're…"

"Pregnant." She said, still smiling at him.

He removed his arm from her shoulders and sat forward, leaning his head in his hands.

"Draco?"

He felt his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sounding very nervous.

"Are you kidding me?" he looked at her, with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I thought it was something bad!" he laughed.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to leave me or something. Then Ginny came in crying a few weeks ago when I went to see Harry and I was never so confused in my life." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"You thought…." She reasoned. "Oh, Draco, how can you be that thick?" she laughed.

"I could be thicker…" he said. "I could be like Ron."

She laughed with him. "I went to my doctor about a week ago. It's going to be a girl." She said.

A girl.

Draco always wanted children, not caring the sex of the child but he was going to be a father to a little girl.

"We need to think of names then." He said, placing his hand over her stomach.

"I like the name Trevelyn." Hermione said, staring at Draco's hand.

"It's a beautiful name but that wouldn't be good for a first name…" Draco said, pulling out his wand, using _accio_ to bring a baby name book from his library. The flipped through the book for a while before Draco found a name that he really liked.

"What about Larla?"

"Larla Trevelyn Malfoy." Hermione said it out loud before turning to him. "It's perfect." She said, kissing him.


	20. A Little Fall of Rain

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_I want to thank you all for sticking with me through all of this…We're almost at the halfway mark! This song is called "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Miserables. It's one of my favorite songs in the show. More of Hermione and Draco cuteness! This is one of the songs where they both sing. There are only a few more of them. Thanks to Casi (jokergirl4ever), who reads them on her phone when she should probably be doing something more productive but I love her any way and thanks to Layla Nasreen, I'm sorry you got confused to begin with, the way I have it set up in my outline is that it starts out when their daughter is 5 years old and Draco is wounded in a war; then it jumps back in time to show how their relationship went up to that point (the war) and it goes on from there, kinda, it'll show other things too, if you get too terribly confused, just PM me. So…yeah. Allons-y! _

9 months… September 9, 2011. (a.n: I KNOW, I KNOW. IT'S ONLY FEBRUARY. GET OVER IT! GAH!)

"Fuck." Hermione moaned, holding her stomach.

"Mione?" Draco called through the bathroom door.

She hobbled out of the bathroom, still clutching her stomach.

"Is it time?" Draco asked, looking wary. Hermione had some false alarms but they were never that bad.

Hermione nodded.

Draco internally panicked but kept a mask on for Hermione; keeping her calm. They got to 's and tried to not get overly jumpy as he talked to the Medi-Witch, telling her that Hermione was in labor.

In about five minutes, Draco managed to call his mother, Harry and Mrs. Weasley, telling them all what happened, and Hermione was put in a room.

She practically screamed as he came back into the room.

"Hush, love." He whispered, soothingly.

"Draco." She whimpered, biting her lower lip in pain.

The Medi-Witch gave Hermione something for the pain (after explaining to her that it wouldn't hurt the baby) and Draco expanded the bed, so he could hold her, as they listened to the rain hit the window.

Draco kept asking her if she needed anything and she merely smiled at him.

_"Don't you fret, my dear, my love,_

_ I don't feel any pain, _

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now._

_You're here, _

_That's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow."_

He kissed her head, keeping his arms tight around her.

"**You'll be fine, Mione, dear goddess above,**

** If I could take your pain**

**With words of love.**"

Hermione's face tightened to a grimace as she breathed through a contraction.

"_Just hold me now and let it be_

_Shelter me…comfort me."_

He rubbed her arms, never relinquishing his hold on her. A nurse came in and made Draco get out of the bed, but allowed him to hold Hermione's hand.

"**You would live**

**A hundred years**

**If I could show you how**

**I won't desert you now"**

She held tight to his hand, mentally cursing him for doing this to her. (A.A.N: Don't kill me for the typical thoughts of a woman in labor. My friends have said that I would be the one to yell "I want a divorce." Instead of blaming the man for what happened.)

"_The rain can't hurt me now._

_ The rain will wash away what's passed_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close,_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_ The rain that brings us here is _

_Heaven blessed…_

_The skies will begin to clear_

_And I will rest._

_A breath away from where you are._

_We've come home, from so far._"

Another contraction ripped through her and she cried out. "Hermione, you're gonna have to push soon." The Medi-Witch said.

_"So don't you fret, my dear my love…"_

"**Hush a-by my dear, Mione…**"

"_I don't feel any pain…_"

"**You won't feel any pain…**"

"_A little fall of rain…_"

"**A little fall of rain…**_"_

_"Can hardly hurt me now…"_

"**Can hardly hurt you now…I'm here."**

"_That's all I need to know…_

_And you will keep me safe."_

"**I will stay with you…"**

_"And you will keep me close."_

_"**Till you are sleeping…"**_

_"And rain…"_

"**And rain…"**

_"Will make the flowers…"_

**_"_Grow."**

The note hung unheard as Hermione was told to push and she screamed. After a few minutes, Hermione was sweating and falling back against the pillows.

"Draco…" she said, weakly. "I can't do it…It hurts too much."

The nurse had told Draco earlier that if she did that then he would have to keep her pushing and alive.

"Mione…look at me." he said, tilting her chin to face him. "You can do this."

She shook her head 'no'. "Yes, you can. Do you know why?"

"Because, baby, you're not alone, because you're here with me. Nothing's gonna bring us down because nothing's gonna keep me from loving you and you know it's true. It don't matter what we'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through anything."

Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath before she pushed again.

"You can do it, love." He whispered into her ear, kissing her forehead.

After a few minutes, the Medi-Witch produced a wailing child wrapped in a pink blanket. Hermione fell back on the pillows, eyes closed and breathing hard.

"Mione?" Draco asked, worried about her.

"'M fine, Dray." She said, turning her brown eyes to him, a sleepy smile on her face. Draco kissed her temple as he held their daughter. "She looks like you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but she'll probably have your brains." Draco said, smiling as the little girl grabbed hold of his finger.

"Well, we already know she's a daddy's girl." Hermione laughed.

"If she wasn't at first then I would've spoiled her until she was one." He smiled.

"I love you, Mione." He said, kissing her head.

"I love you too, Draco." She said, caressing Larla's cheek.


	21. River Lullaby

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_So I believe that was one of the sweetest chapters I've written. This next song is (yet again) from the Prince of Egypt, it's called "River Lullaby" which I used in chapter 1. But this time I am using it differently, the way it was meant to be used. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Ks21178 and Casi, who reviewed…by the way, Ks….I had to go back and look for the reference you were referring too. I haven't seen all of AVPS yet and didn't know "Not Alone" was in that, I heard Darren sing it during The Trevor Project...it is now on my ipod and I listen to it all the time. This is another sort of filler...kinda...maybe? I have no idea, anyway, enjoy!_

Draco heaved himself off the chair in the living room, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes. Larla would wake up every few hours, crying. He and Hermione took shifts and it was his turn…or was an hour ago. But Larla wasn't crying and Hermione was nowhere to be found. Ruffling his hair, he wandered up to the second level of their home, "Mione?" he asked, poking his head into their room. He stood there, eyebrow raised until he heard gentle humming.

He wandered down to Larla's room and saw Hermione sitting in a rocking chair, Larla was cooing as Hermione sang gently to her.

_ "Hush, now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry__  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
my lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream."_

Draco stood there, leaning against the door jam, smiling. Hermione didn't know he was there; she was too lost in their daughter.__

"Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too"

Hermione smiled as Larla swiped at Hermione's hair, laughing. Draco wanted to go over and sit with them but instead, he grabbed his cellphone and took a couple of pictures of them. He would've gotten Hermione's digital camera but the flash would distract them and this moment was too cute for him to want it to end.__

"Hush now, my baby,  
be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream"

Still not noticing Draco standing there, she put a now sleeping Larla into her cradle. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to take some pictures and not want to disturb the cute moment." Draco said, coming into the room, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"She wasn't crying but she wouldn't sleep." Hermione said, giving Draco a tired smile.

"Well, she's sleeping now." He said, putting his phone in his back pocket. "Come on."

She started to follow him when he bent down and picked her off of her feet and carried her into the next room.

"Draco…" she huffed. "I can walk."

"I know you can." He said with a chuckle. "I just wanted to carry you."

He stayed quiet, waiting for her to respond, but realized short after that she was asleep in his arms. He laughed and sat down in the overstuffed arm chair that was in their room and fell asleep, stroking her hair.


	22. In Whatever Time We Have

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_So, we now have *checks song list* 25 chapters to go. Wow, longest story I've written? Anyway, this is from "Children of Eden" and the song is awesome, you. tube it, check out any of these songs on you. tube if you don't know them. They're really good songs. So here we go!_

Hermione sat by the window, watching the rainfall down. "Momma?"

"Oh, Larla, I didn't see you there, baby girl." Hermione said, drying her eyes.

"Momma, are you crying because Daddy is going to go fight in the war against Insidious?" the five year girl asked.

"Baby, where did you learn about the war?"

"I listen when you and Daddy watch the news and today my teacher was crying because her brother is gonna be fighting." Larla said, crawling into her mother's lap.

Draco stood there watching his wife and his daughter sit together and he felt his heart break. Larla was only five and he had to keep pushing the fact that he might never see her as a five year old ever again out of his mind.

"I'm going to have to talk to Miss. Elle about what she talks about to you." Draco said, coming into the room.

"Daddy!" Larla jumped into Draco's arms. She was a Daddy's girl. Draco hugged his daughter close to him. Tears stung his eyes as she held him tight. "Come one, baby girl, time for bed." he said, rubbing her back.

Hermione and Draco put her to bed and read her a bedtime story. "It's hard to forget that she's a five year old." Draco said as they walked down the hall together.

"She told me she listens when we watch the news." Hermione said, leaning into Draco.

"Yeah. She definitely got your brains." he joked.

As they got ready for bed that night, there was a strange silence between them. Draco was being called to fight with Harry in the war.

He climbed into bed and pulled Hermione close to him, stroking her hair. "Mione? You awake?"

"I haven't slept since you got that letter." she said, tears falling from her eyes. "I watch you sleep."

"If you weren't the love of my life, I would've called you a stalker." he chuckled.

"I just wish I was going with you." "No." he said, pulling her closer.

"But...then I would know...if you were..."

"Mione, stop!" he said, rolling away from her, standing up. (A.N: Okay, Draco is in **bold**…Hermione is in _italics_ and when they sing together it's **_this_**.)

**"I don't give a damn for the thunders of fathers**

**Come hell or high water whatever they do**

**I could not live in a world without you."**

He sighed, turning back to face her only to find that she was right behind him. He took her hands gently in his own, and gazed into her eyes.

"**In whatever time we have**

**For as long as we are living**

** We can face whatever comes**

**If we face it now as one**

**I could make on my own Let me know that I don't have to**

**No one really wants to be alone**

**In whatever we time have**"

"I need to know I have your support." he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could, burying her head into his chest.

"I'm just…" she began but he cut her off, tilting her face to meet his, his other arm keeping a firm grip around her waist.

**"If at times we are afraid**

**With so little to believe in**

**It's alright to feel afraid I will hold you in the dark**

**All we know for sure is this**

**Though the world could end tomorrow**

**You and I will be together**

**In whatever time we have."**

She started crying in his arms. "_In whatever time we have._ _For as long as we are living._"

"**We know life can be a battlefield."**

"_We can face whatever comes…if we face it now as one._"

Draco held Hermione close as they belted out an anthem that would make the strongest man cry.

"**But we won't run and we won't yield…"**

He held her at arm's length, memorizing her face for while he was in the battle.

"**You'll be my fortress and I will be your shield…"**

**"_No one really wants to be alone…In whatever time we have._**"

Hermione pulled away from Draco, looking out of the window, leaning onto their bed post.

"_There are times I've been afraid_

_In a world that's so uncertain_

_Then I feel your hand in mine_

_And there's courage in my heart._"

Draco slipped his hand into Hermione's, squeezing it lightly. She offered him a smile that he knew wasn't real and returned it.

"**We could live a hundred years.**"

"_Or the world could end tomorrow"_

He held her close, pulling her into his lap. Their world was ending tomorrow…they didn't know when tomorrow would be but that was when it ended.

"**_But we know we'll be together in whatever time…_**

**_From this day forward, life won't seem so black_**

**_From this day forward we will never look back_**

**_In whatever time we have_**

**_We will make the most of time_**

**_And at least we'll be together in whatever time_**

**_We have…"_**

Hermione sobbed into his shirt.

"Mione." He whispered, kissing her passionately.

"Make love to me." she whispered, tugging his shirt off. "I want to hold onto it for a while."

He flipped her onto the bed and they had slow, passionate sex on the bed.

A few weeks later…..

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. The war came right to their door.

"Momma!"

Hermione looked around. "LARLA!" she cried, running around the people, shooting spells at the enemy as she looked for her daughter.

"Mione!"

She turned and saw Draco running towards her; he took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. "What are you doing here?"

"They burned down the house." She sobbed as she clung to him. "Larla and I got out, but she must be cared because she only runs from people when she's scared."

"Runs from people?" He said, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the fear prevented him from breathing. "Where's Larla?"

"Momma! Daddy!" the small voice called.

Draco took off running towards the voice, Hermione close at his heels, until she saw Harry, fighting with one of Insidious' minions.

"_Stubefy!"_ she yelled. Harry looked at her, smiling as she got rid of his opponent. She turned and saw Draco covering Larla as he fought off her attacker.

She turned back to Harry and said "Just like old times."

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The fight went on for what felt like hours. Hermione began to run around, looking for Draco and Larla.

"Momma!" the little girl cried, running to her. Hermione held her daughter close.

"Where's daddy?"

"I don't know, love."

_Draco, please be alright_. Hermione thought as she ran, with her daughter on her hip.

**_So this is where we started…yay for full circles, that I have trouble drawing._**


	23. Slipping Through My Fingers

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_26 chapters to go! Thanks to Casi for reviewing, I love you girl. _

One year later…

"Momma…" Larla said, sitting with Hermione at the kitchen table one morning.

"Yes, baby girl?" Hermione asked, looking up from her cup of coffee.

"I decided what I want to do with my life." She said.

Hermione smiled. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

"I wanna be a singer…like you."

Hermione's face fell slightly. The only way she ever sang was if Draco was her partner.

"Do you?"

Larla nodded. "I love singing and Daddy used to teach me songs and how to train my voice."

Hermione smiled. "Whatever you decide you want to do, I'll always be your biggest fan."

Larla smiled and hugged her mother. "I'm gonna go sing to Daddy now." She said.

Hermione watched her daughter go. When she used to say that Hermione was confused until the day that Hermione walked in on Larla singing "Don't Cry for Me Argentina" to a picture of Draco that Larla had in her room. The smiling picture of Draco was always watching the girl, sometimes crying. It was a six year olds way of coping with her father not being around. Silently, Hermione got up and went to watch her daughter sing to the picture. She was singing "A House is Not a Home", the Glee version. Hermione and Draco decided to keep a television in the house and it was Larla's favorite show

"_Song book in hand,_

_ She leaves the world in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye, with an absent minded smile._

_I watch her go, with a surge of that well known sadness_

_And I have to sit down for a while._

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_Without really entering her world._

_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_

_That funny little girl."_

After Larla finished the song, she picked up her "Wizard of Oz" book and began to read. She looked so much like Draco and sometimes had his attitude but she had Hermione's habits.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time,_

_I try to capture every minute;_

_The feeling in it,_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time."_

Hermione stood there, watching the little girl play, read, go back and sing to the picture and repeat the process. She didn't know if it was healthy but Larla was no longer having nightmares, so she let it go on.

"_Sleep in our eyes,_

_Her and me at the breakfast table_

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by._

_Then when she's gone,_

_There's that old melancholic feeling _

_And a sense of guilt, I can't deny._

_What happened to those wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go…_

_Well some of that we did,_

_But most we didn't and why…_

_I just don't know._"

Hermione wiped her eyes as she watched her daughter blow a kiss to her father's picture.

"_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to catch to capture everything minute_

_The feeling in it, _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Can I really see what's in her mind?_

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing,_

_She keeps on growing slipping through my fingers all the time."_

Hermione and Larla looked at each other. "**_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture and save it from the funny tricks of time; slipping through my fingers_**."

Larla ran to her mother and hugged her knees. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, baby girl." She said, ruffling the girl's blonde hair. "Now go play."

Larla went and played with her toys and Hermione went to her room. She looked at the picture of her and Draco, tears falling again.

_"Song book in hand, _

_She leaves the world in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye, with an absent minded smile."_

Hermione picked up the picture and crushed it to her chest, sobbing. She needed him; she needed her best friend…her lover…her husband. She cried hard, falling onto the bed; not realizing that Larla was standing there, watching her. Running back to send a song to her Daddy.


	24. Feed the Birds  Someday

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_Thanks to Casi (jokergirl4ever), who always gives reviews that make me smile and my friends think I'm goofy. This chapter is about….well you'll see. Sorry, spoilers and all that. *smacks head* Sorry, I have Doctor Who on the brain…curse that man's sexiness…and that of Darren Criss. *shakes fist at iTunes* YOU ARE A DISTRACTION! Any way…on with the show! _

"Larla…what are you doing?"

"Hiding from that scary lady on the steps." She said, clutching Hermione's hand. Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny.

"Why are you scared of her?" Ginny asked gently.

"James told me that she controls the birds and that she has then attack little girls because she's old and wants to be young again so she uses her birds to kidnap little girls and steals their souls!" Larla said, hiding behind her mother.

"James Sirius Potter, what were you thinking?" Ginny said.

"Sorry, mum." He muttered.

As the kids ran around laughing in the park, Ginny and Hermione decided to talk. "I don't know what to do anymore, Gin." Hermione said, bouncing little Lilly on her knee. "I mean, you have Harry with you to deal with all this."

"I can't even understand how you're doing as well as you are now with it." Ginny said, watching James and Larla run around. "But you're raising a great seven year old. She's smart and brilliant."

"She's too smart!" Hermione whispered. "She told me that the war could've been avoided if the Minister of Magic knew how to do his job and used democracy instead of violence."

Ginny laughed. "She sounds like you."

"Larla, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione called up the stairs. After the war took away their home she built another one from bits of the house that could've been salvaged and a bit of magic. It looked like it did before the war. The only difference was that Draco wasn't there; two years felt like twenty.

Larla came bounding down the steps like a typical seven year old and sat by her mother on the couch.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Practicing my singing and telling Daddy about the scary woman in the park."

"Larla, baby girl, don't say that. You don't know what that woman's been through." Hermione said.

"Well…can I think that she's scary?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Hermione said.

"What does that mean, momma?" Larla asked.

"It means just because something looks or feels scary; doesn't mean that it is."

Larla just stared at her mother.

"Hmmm…how can I explain this better? That woman, she is actually very nice…she feeds the birds."

"The birds?" Larla asked.

"_Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's;_

_The little old bird woman comes._

_In her own special way to the people she calls:_

_"Come buy my bags full of crumbs. _

_Come feed the little birds,_

_Show them you care_

_And you'll be glad if you do._

_They're young ones are hungry;_

_They're nests are so bare,_

_All it takes is tuppence from you._

_Feed the birds, tuppence a bag._

_Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag_

_Feed the birds" that's what she cries,_

_While overhead, her birds fill the skies._

_All around the cathedral the saints and apostles_

_Look down as she sells her wares._

_Although you can't see them,_

_You know they are smiling each time_

_Someone shows that they care."_

Larla looked at her mother in awe and then she looked ashamed. Hermione tilted the little girls face to look at hers.

"_Though her words, _

_Are simple and few…_

_Listen…_

_Listen…_

_She's calling to you_

_Feed the birds tuppence a bag…_

_Tuppence…_

_Tuppence…_

_Tuppence a bag."_

"I'm sorry, momma." Larla said. "I didn't know what her situation was."

"No one does, Larla, for instance...you see how me and Daddy love each other?" Larla nodded. "Well, when we went to Hogwarts...Uncle Harry was my best friend."

"I thought Daddy was your best friend." she asked.

"That wasn't until our sixth year of school. Daddy used to be really really mean to me. He called me names and hurt me a few times. When we were in our third year, I decided that I had enough of what he was doing to me...so I did something bad."

"Did you kick him between the legs?"

Hermione laughed. "No, but that was a second option. I hit him in the face and after that he decided that he liked me because I stood up to him. He was nicer to me after that." she said.

"So, you saw past Daddy's mean exterior and found a sweeter person behind it?"

"Exactly."

"Momma?"

"Yes, Larla?"

"Can we go see that woman tomorrow?"

"The bird woman? Why?"

"I want to feed the birds and sing a song to her." Larla said. "I think it would be a good idea."

"I agree with you." Hermione looked at the mantle. "Well, it's three o'clock now, why don't we go see her."

Larla smiled. "Can we?"

"Let's go."

So they walked to the park and Larla came up to the bird woman. "Can I feed them?"

The woman smiled at Larla. "Of course you can, little one."

Hermione gave the woman money and watched the little girl feed the birds. "She's a sweet one." the woman said.

"Yeah, she's seven and sometimes I swear she's seventeen with what comes out of her mouth."

"I remember seeing you..."the woman said. "The blond man you used to walk with, he's her father?"

Hermione nodded. "He's away for now, so I have her all to myself."

After a while, Larla came over to them. "Miss?" she asked.

"Yes, little one?"

"Can I sing you a song?"

The woman looked at Hermione, who smiled; causing the woman to smile and nod.

"_Someday, when we are wiser,_  
_When the worlds older,_  
_When we have learned..._  
_I pray someday we may yet,_  
_Live to live and to let live._

_Someday, life will be fairer,_  
_Need will be rarer,_  
_And greed will not pay._  
_Godspeed this bright millennium,_  
_On its way, let it come someday._

_Someday, our fight will be won and,_  
_We'll stand in the sun in,_  
_That bright afternoon..._  
_'Til then, on days when the sun,_  
_Is gone, we'll hang on,_  
_If we wish upon the moon._

_There are some days, dark and bitter,_  
_Seems we haven't got a prayer,_  
_But a prayer for something better,_  
_Is the one thing we all share._

_Someday, when we are wiser,_  
_When the whole world is older,_  
_When we have love,_  
_And I pray, someday we may yet,_  
_Live to live and oneday, someday..._  
_Someday, life will be fairer,_  
_Need will be rarer,_  
_And greed will not pay._

_Godspeed, this bright millennium,_  
_Let it come,_  
_If we wish upon the moon..._

_Oneday, someday...soon. "_

The woman smiled and gave Larla a hug. "Thank you, little one." she said.

Larla waved goodbye to the woman and she was never more proud of her daughter. 


	25. Bring Him Home  Dance With My Father

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_Okay, this is the first song in Larla's point of view, whether or not there are more I don't remember. But anyway, thanks to Ks (I don't remember the numbers) for reviewing. Here we go!_

Larla sighed as she looked at the picture of Draco. It had been three years since her Daddy was taken by the lady to be taken care of. She missed him a lot and sang to his picture every day. "I'm gonna go find Momma." She said to her picture.

As she walked she heard crying coming from her parents room. "Momma?" she whispered.

She pushed her mother's door open and saw her mother kneeling near the bed. She felt bad for her mother. She did a good job of taking care of Larla and was always there.

"_God on high…_

_Hear my prayer._

_ In my need, you have always been there._

_He is young, he's afraid._

_Let him rest,_

_Heaven blessed._

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home."_

Larla stood there and stared…she never really heard her mother sing before but she decided she wanted to hear it more often.

"_He has a girl you must've known_

_That you had granted him a girl._

_The summers die_

_One by one;_

_How soon they fly_

_On and on_

_And I will be old_

_And will be gone."_

Larla rolled her eyes. Her mother wasn't old.

"_Bring him peace_

_Bring him joy_

_He is young_

_He is only a man._

_You can take_

_You can give_

_Let him be_

_Let him live."_

Larla leaned against the door jam, watching her mother pray and cry.

"_If I die, let me die._

_Let him live._

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home."_

Larla ran back to her room and looked at the picture of Draco, sitting in front of it. The picture smiled at her. "Daddy, momma needs you. She's crying and praying. She never does that. We need you here, to watch over us. You promised me that you'd be back…you left when I was five daddy, I'm eight now. You promised me!" she yelled, putting her head on her knees.

She sat on her bed, late into the night. She needed to be strong for her momma, but it was hard when she was missing her daddy herself.

"He'll be back." She whispered, "Daddies don't break promises."

She would stick with that.

"_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence__  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream__.__"_

Larla was crying. She danced around her room with her father's picture. Before she went to bed, she set the picture down, blew a kiss to it and whispered. "I love you, Daddy."

Hermione sat and watched her daughter and cried.


	26. On My Own

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_Okay, this is from the musical Les Miserables. I keep forgetting to mention. "Feed the Birds" is from Mary Poppins and "Someday" is by Celtic Woman. "Bring Him Home" is from Les Miserables and "Dance with My Father" is by Luther Vandross. I'm sorry I keep on forgetting, don't kill me! Thanks to Casi (jokergirl4ever) and rec2527 for reviewing and I'm sorry for making people sad and stuff. I love you!_

Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History_, she had lost count how many times. But she wanted to tell Larla anything, she couldn't believe that Larla was nine and would be going to Hogwarts in two years.

"Momma?" Larla asked.

"Hey, baby girl, how was school?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, closing the book.

"They were talking about parent's day." Larla whispered.

Hermione nodded, pulling her daughter into a hug. This was always a problem. Parent's day was when both parents came to the class to tell the students what they did. Hermione had been going without Draco for so long. He would've loved to see Larla's pride when she told the class that her mom was a singer. The teacher asked where Draco was when Larla was six, because Larla always said that he was in a hospital far away. Hermione told the teacher that Draco was extremely sick and was in a hospital in America. The teacher nodded but left the topic alone.

"What are you gonna sing for Parent's Day?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you would help me sing a song but if you don't then that's okay." Hermione said.

"I like hearing you sing." Larla said, with a smile that was reminiscent of Draco.

Hermione smiled. "Then I'll sing. What should I sing about?"

"About how much you miss Daddy." Larla said, taking Hermione's hand like Ginny would. Tears filled Hermione's eyes; Larla was too smart for a nine year old.

"Okay." Hermione said.

_Parent's Day_….

"Next up is Larla's mother, Hermione Malfoy." The teacher said.

Hermione winked at Larla before going up in front of the class. "Hey guys, well as Miss. Eponine just said, my name is Hermione and I'm a singer."

"Are you famous?"

"Not here, I'm not, but in another place I am." Hermione said, with a genuine smile.

"Is Larla going to sing with you?" James asked.

"No, James, I'm singing by myself about Uncle Draco." She said. James smiled and reached over to grip Larla's hand after turning to look at his parents, who looked sad. Larla smiled at him and nodded at her mother.

_"And now I'm all alone again,_

_Nowhere to turn,_

_Nowhere to go to._

_Without a home,_

_Without a friend,_

_Without a face to say 'hello' to._

_And now the night is here_

_And I can make believe he's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

_When everybody else is sleeping._

_I think of him and them I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping._

_The city goes to bed…_

_And I can live inside my head."_

Hermione hit a button on the CD player she bought and soft, melodic music came out of it. She looked up at Harry and Ginny, who had their arms around each other. She knew they would get emotional as the song progressed but she was proud of the song she chose.

"_On my own,_

_Pretending he's beside me._

_All alone,_

_I walk with him till morning._

_Without him, _

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way,_

_I close my eyes and he has found me._

_In the rain,_

_The pavement shines like silver._

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness,_

_The trees are full of starlight _

_And all I see is him and me,_

_Forever and forever. _

_And I know, it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him._

_And although I know that they are blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us."_

Looking at Larla as she sang, she saw tears sting the eyes of her daughter and little James and then Ginny and Harry, realizing that she wasn't just singing for herself…she was singing for all of those who loved Draco.

"_I love him and when the night is over_

_He is gone, and the river's just a river._

_Without him,_

_The world around me changes._

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets the streets are full of strangers._

_I love him!_

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life, I've only been pretending._

_Without me,_

_The world will go on turning._

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I will never know!"_

Larla, dragging James with her, ran to Hermione, hugging her legs.

"_I love him…_

_I love him…_

_I love him…_

_But never on my own."_

The classroom sat there, mystified. Hermione hugged her daughter, tears welling up in her eyes. She met eyes with Harry, who nodded. Hermione smiled, knowing she was never alone.


	27. When I Look At You

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs I use, I just like them both...more than anyone should; it gets ridiculous.

_Wow, I can't believe I got this much done. Okay, I know it's annoying but poll? How many of my readers watch Glee? I'll explain why in the next chapter but anyway….So this is by Miley Cyrus. I mentioned before, I hate the girl with a passion that rivals that of Harry and Voldemort but her music is okay. We've seen Larla grow up and now it's time for happiness. Enjoy! Thanks to Casi, who reviewed. _

"Larla?"

"Yes, momma?" The ten year old asked.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked, braiding the girl's long blond hair.

"No, but then again am I ever nervous before a show?" she laughed.

"No, you're not." Hermione said. "I wish I knew why I was."

"I have a gut feeling that something really, really good is gonna happen."

"Well, you never know."

"_LT, it's time._" A voice said over the loud speaker.

Larla smiled at her mother as they left the room. "Ready, momma?"

"Ready, baby girl, you remember where I'll be standing?"

"Yeah." Larla said as she disappeared into the wings.

Hermione smiled as she wandered through the crowd. Larla was hell-bent on being a singer, so Hermione called an old friend, who was able to get Larla a job. Within a few months, Larla was the next big singer of the Wizarding World and traveling the country.

The crowd roared as Larla came onto the stage causing the girl to smile and wave. She raised the microphone to her lips and began to talk.

"My name is Larla Trevelyn Malfoy…and this is my Daddy." She indicated behind her, where there was a giant projection on the screen. "He fought in the war against Insidious and was hurt trying to protect me and my momma and was taken by a Healer, far away. I was five when that happened. I'm ten now and I haven't seen my Daddy but I always send him a song, hoping he would get it mentally. I don't know if it worked but this is for him." She turned to the picture of Draco and said "I love you, Daddy."

The crowd was silent as the music began and Larla began to sing.

"_Everybody needs inspiration__  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are so long_

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you."

She looked back at the picture and then at Hermione, taking a deep breath. Hermione smiled at her and nodded.

"_When I look at you__  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you."

Hermione watched as Larla looked at the crowd, gasped, and turned back to the photo of Draco. Then she looked at Hermione and pulled out her training wand. Hermione smiled. Whenever she got to this part, she used her wand to make the noise of the ocean as she sang.

Larla swirled the wand over her head and what she did almost called Hermione to faint. It was their sign. Hermione looked around as but saw no one. She looked at Larla, who continued the song. Larla was surrounded by a beach, as she charged into the next bit of the song.

"_You appear just like a dream to me__  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I…  
I look at you."

Larla smiled at her mother and twirled, indicating to Hermione to turn around. Hermione turned, and saw that the crowd had parted. What she saw stole the breath from Hermione's lungs.

"Draco?" she whispered, taking off at a run towards him.

He smiled wide as she threw herself into his arms.

"Good to know I was missed." He said, holding her tight.

She looked at him. "Shut up."

"_I look at you._

_You appear_

_Just like a dream_

_To me."_

Larla smiled as the crowd cheered for her. She didn't hear it though; she just watched her momma and daddy kiss. She sent a thank you prayer to Nyx and ran off to hug her daddy.


	28. As the World Falls Down

_Yay! Draco's finally back. This is in his POV and the song is "As the World Falls Down" from Labyrinth. Hope you like it! Thanks to Casi, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Lady Rin, and __Amortentia-of-Ny_x _ for reviewing. I love you. I know it's short but I felt bad about being lazy over my spring break. BY THE WAY! If any of my readers here like gLee, then check out my new fic that I'm writing with my friend, it's called _Philly Comes to McKinley. _I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs used. _

Draco pulled Larla into his arms and held her tight. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl." He whispered into her ear.

"We've missed you Daddy." Larla said, yawning.

"Time for bed, Larla." Hermione said. Larla gave her a look and Draco said. "Come on, baby girl."

She went with Draco, allowing Hermione to fall back on the couch, tired.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl?" he asked, tucking her in.

"You were gone for five years. Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? I want to tell your momma first."

Larla took that and whispered. "Did you ever get the songs I sent you?"

"Every single one of them." He said. "Now, it's time to sleep."

"Daddy? Can you sing me a song?"

Draco smiled.

"_There's such a sad love, _

_Deep in your eyes, _

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Opened and closed _

_Within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes."_

Larla returned Draco's smile, holding his hand. He missed this. All that time spent in that forsaken place, the only thing he ever thought about was his wife and daughter.

"_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams._

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart."_

He watched as Larla's eyes began to close as he sang and caressed the little girl's cheek. She nuzzled his hand, sleepily, trying to keep her eyes open.

"_As the pain sweeps through, __  
makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
as the world falls down._"

"Why is the world falling down, daddy?" she asked, silently.

"Because everything is all right with it again." He said. "It's falling to protect us." He figured he'd humor her. Larla took it as a good enough explanation and fell asleep. "Night baby girl." He whispered, kissing her head.

Hermione met him in the hallway, leading them to their room. Once they were in there, Hermione jumped on him, kissing him fiercely. He met her ferocity, if not doubling it.

"I missed you, Mione." He said, against her mouth. "My Mione."

"Draco, if only you knew what life's been like without you."  
"Well, I know some of it. But you did a wonderful job raising our girl." He said, kissing her neck. "Mione…dance with me." he said, taking her hand.

She smiled, leaning against him.

"_Falling._

_ Falling down._

_Falling in love."_

"What song are you singing?"

"As the World Falls Down" Draco murmured into her neck.

"Labyrinth?" she laughed. "Really?"

He shushed her and spun her around in his arms.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold.__  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
we're choosing the path  
between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
between the stars._"

She pulled him closer, closing her eyes as he sang.

"_As the pain sweeps through, __  
makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
as the world falls down_."

"You better be there." She whispered, gently kissing him again. He moaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He walked her backwards until her knees contacted with the bed.

"Mione." He groaned, rubbing up against her. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." She moaned, rolling on top of him. "Touch me, Draco."

His hands danced over her body, like whispers on the wind. She unbuttoned his shirt, practically ripping it off of him.

He arched up into her, groaning. He flipped her onto her back, attacking her neck with his mouth in a hungry attack.

"Pants." He gasped, "Lose them."

"Only if you take them off." She said, biting his lip. She watched as his eyes darkened with lust before ripping them off of her in one move. "If they tore…"she began.

"I'll buy you a new pair." He said, kissing down her stomach.

"Oh, Draco." She moaned, arching up against him. He grinned, gently biting her navel, causing her to cry out.  
He was painfully hard. He hadn't been with any other woman…hadn't pleasured himself…for five years.

He fell into the darkness of lust and gave himself to his wife. 


	29. Cowgirls Don't Cry

_By the Goddess, I'm sorry! I never meant to let this story go for so long, I kept looking at it as I worked on my Glee fanfictions and told myself, I will work on I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much but things started going goofy. I finished my freshman year, ended a 9 month relationship, started a new one, made new friends, lost a few, moved houses, babysat and got an eye infection that almost caused me to lose sight in my left eye. Thanks to LilacRosez and Casi, who reviewed back in March when I last updated this story. I love you so much and again, I'm sorry._

**I own nothing related to Harry Potter or the songs, I am a mere Slytherin who is in love with Darren Criss. The song used is "Cowgirls Don't Cry", hope you enjoy it.**

_Her daddy gave her, her first pony__  
__Then taught her to ride__  
__She climbed high in that saddle__  
__Fell I don't know how many times__  
__Taught her a lesson that she learned__  
__Maybe a little too well_

_Cowgirls don't cry__  
__Ride, baby, ride__  
__lessons of life are going to show you in time__  
__soon enough you're gonna know why__  
__it's gonna hurt every now and then__  
__if you fall get back on again__  
__Cowgirls don't cry_

The next morning, Hermione woke up and just stared at a sleeping Draco. So many times she pictured this in her dreams. Him being back and holding her, she almost forgot it was reality.

"Are you really staring?" he asked, after a few minutes.

"I've missed waking up to you. I was trying to figure out if it was reality or if I was dreaming again." She whispered, kissing his chest. "Do you remember the last time you held me this tightly?"

"Before the war?"

"Way before the war, it was that time we visited my family in Pennsylvania. My parents had that little log cabin, do you remember?"

"Yeah, you scared the shit out of me." he said, stroking her hair.

**~You wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me~**

"_Mione…What if they don't like me?"_

"_My father won't because I may have mentioned you over the past five years but when I told them that I was in love with you, my mother forgave everything…as for daddy…well, it's a good thing you can run pretty fast…make sure you zigzag too."_

_Draco swallowed audibly. "Dray…"_

_He looked over at Hermione, fear in his eyes._

"_You'll be fine." She said, pulling into the drive. She honked the car horn twice and watched as her parents came running out to greet her. With another smile at Draco, they climbed out of the car. _

"_Mum!" she said, rushing into her mother's arms. _

"_Oh, Hermione, we've missed you!" her mother said, holding her daughter tight. Draco looked at Mr. Granger and held out his hand. _

"_Hello, sir, I'm Draco Malfoy." _

"_I know who you are." He said, taking Draco's hand after a moment. Draco swallowed audibly again._

_ "Daddy, you promised you'd be nice...scaring my boyfriend...while I know it is your job as my father, isn't that nice." she said, hugging him. "I'm going to take Draco out for a ride along the trail, is that alright?"_

_ "I want to show him around." she said, after receiving a glare from her father. "We'll be back by dark." She took Draco's hand and lead him to the stable._

_ "So...Have you ever been on a horse before?" she asked._

_"Um...no..." he said, an "are you out of your mind" inclination in his voice._

_ "Well, then, this ought to be fun." she said. Once they were in the stables she pulled him over to a black stallion. "This, Draco, is Lúa." She said, holding his hand out for the horse to sniff. "He's actually much like yourself." _

_ "How am I like horse?" _

_"Gentle with people you love," she said, giggling as the horse lipped her hair "But fierce if irked enough."_

_ "Oh." he said, still looking slightly afraid. Hermione slipped past him and began to saddle the horse. "Just let him get used to you. Pat his nose." _

_After she was done, she handed Draco the reins and led him into the small hall. "I'm gonna go saddle I-sshi-I. Go wait for me in the ring."_

_ "The what?"_

_"Outside the stable. I'll be out in a minute."_

_ Draco lead __Lúa out into the ring, looking at the massive horse in front of him. "How the bloody hell do I get on you?" he asked, patting __Lúa's neck. "Maybe, kinda like a broom, one that's about 6 feet high." He put his foot into the stirrup mounted. After adjusting himself, he looked about him. "Alright, so far so good."_

_____ He nudged __Lúa lightly and was shocked when he responded, starting to walk. He pulled the reigns to the side slightly, smiling as the horse followed his command. "This isn't so bad." _

_______ He went in a few more circles when he heard a yell of joy and white blur flying by him. "Mione?"_

_______ Sure enough it was Hermione, riding at breakneck speed. "Mione! The fence!" he yelled but watched as she soared over it. _

_______ He nudged __Lúa again and took off after Mione and I-sshi-I. When he caught up to her, she was laughing._

_________ "You're not too bad on a horse, Dray." she said with a smile._

_________ "Kinda feels like riding a mixture of a broom and a Threstral." he said, shifting slightly. _

_________"That's because that's what it is...Geez, and I told people that you were smart." _

_________ "They all know that you're the smartest in our year." he said, fondly. _

_________"That's because I read." she said. "Come on, I'll race you. The path is right between those trees." Without much warning, she took off. He followed her, mainly because he didn't want to get lost, or if she fell. She looked amazing on I-sshi-I. She looked amazing to him any way but being on a horse, it was amazing. _

_________After about another mile, she stopped, turning to look at him, laughter etched onto her beautiful face. They were in a meadow. Draco took in his surroundings, there were lillies growing in the corner to their far right, little blue ones off to their left but all over were dandelions. /It's beautiful./ he thought. He watched as Hermione did a lap around the meadow, smiling and laughing. He took a picture of her mentally, one he would remember forever. She stopped on the other side of the meadow, as her cell-phone began to ring._

_From the other side of the meadow, he could tell it was her mother calling._

_ "Mum…what's wrong?"_

_He urged Lúa over towards Hermione, watching as she paled and slipped sideways off the horse as her phone fell and sideways off of her horse with a broken "Dad."_

_ "Mione!" he said, hurriedly dis-mounting and cradling her to his chest. I-sshi-I reared back and took off in the direction towards the house. He hoped that she went after help. _

_ "Mione. Mione, wake up, please!" he said. He barely noticed the movement behind him but turned and saw that Lúa had gotten down for Draco to climb onto his back without the risk of dropping Hermione. Draco sighed and gently climbed onto the stallion's back, shifting as the massive horse got up and took off towards the house. _

_ Draco held Hermione close. "Almost there. We're almost there, love."_

_ When they got back to the house, he saw Hermione's mother standing by the door. _

_ "Draco! I saw I-sshi-I without Hermione on her. What happened?" she said, taking Hermione so that Draco could dismount. _

_ "We were riding in the meadow when she got your call. She muttered 'Dad' and fell off. I think she hit her head."_

_ "Well, we already have the doctor here, so I'll have him check on her."_

_Draco wanted to take his girl to a healer but he knew that wouldn't happen, so he let the doctor check over her and was slightly relieved to hear that it was a mild concussion and that Hermione needed rest. _

_"She'll be okay."_

_He breathed, sitting on the couch with her head in his lap. He stroked her hair absently, and then looked at her mother. "What happened?"_

_ "Hermione never told you that her father was sick, did she?" Draco shook his head no. Hermione's mother took a deep breath and then said, "When Hermione was thirteen her father was diagnosed with cancer. He was doing fine for a good while but then things started getting worse. He didn't want me to tell her and worry her. But today, he was in the bedroom and he collapsed. The doctor told us that it wouldn't be long, so I called her." Her mother wiped tears from her eyes. Draco reached over and squeezed her hand. _

_ As they sat in comfortable silence until Hermione stirred between them. "Draco." She moaned, her hand resting against her head. _

_ "I'm right here, love." He said, as she opened her eyes. She looked around and tried to sit up but Draco gently forced her back down. "Love, you have a concussion, you have to take it easy."_

_ "Daddy." She said gently, looking into Draco's grey eyes._

_"Let me carry you then, please, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_ She glared at him for a minute because he knew that she hated to be carried around like a toddler. She sighed, "Finnne" _

_ He shifted her, pulling her off of the couch and into his arms. She sighed, burying her face into his neck. I held her closer, pressing a kiss to her head. _

_ "Here." She murmured. They walked into the room, and saw that her father was propped up in the bed. Draco gently laid her down with him._

_ "I'll be right outside, love." He said, stroking her hair._

_"No, Draco. Stay." Her father said._

_ Draco blanched for a moment but took the seat in the corner of the room._

_ Hermione curled into her father's warm embrace, her arm draped over his waist._

_ "Hermione Jean Granger, what have I always told you?" her father said, gently stroking her hair._

_"Never trust an idiot."_

_ "Well, you listened to that one really well." Her father scoffed then said something that sounded like "Damn Weasel"_

_"Daddy." she warned._

_ "Right, sorry, no the other thing. When you came to me and told me that you wanted to be a cowgirl and you screamed and cried for __Lúa_."

_"Cowgirls don't cry."_

_ "Right and when you wanted to marry that little boy who lived down the road?"_

_ "You told me a story about a woman. She grew up, she got married but it never was quite right. She wanted a house, a home and babies. He started coming home late at night. She didn't let him see it break her heart, she didn't let him see her fall apart."_

_ "Good."_

_Hermione talked to her father for a bit longer before falling asleep. "Draco. Do me a favor? Put her over in the nook by the window? I need to have a word with you."_

_ Draco nodded, picking her up and setting her where her father told him too, caressing her cheek before turning back to him. He saw the man, tears in his eyes. The same eyes as the woman he loved._

_ "Sir?"_

_"You really do love her, don't you?"_

_ "I would die for her." he said. "I mean it." he said as her father rolled his eyes. "She took me on the trail and she fell...I wished I moved faster to catch her but all I could think was "Take the very breath you gave, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. This is my last request. Take me out of this world...but please, don't take the girl."_

_ "I approve of you...but if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay."_

_"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Draco said, with a smile._

_============One Week Later==============_

_ Draco held Hermione, next to her father's grave, as she broke down. He held her tight for fear of her falling or worse, throwing herself in the grave and breaking her neck. He pressed a tearful kiss to her temple. He had gotten closer with Mr. Granger the past week and he wished he had more time with the man. His own father was an ass._

_ "Shh, Mione, I've got you." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He led her into a shaded area, leaning against the tree. "Hey, Mione, I was told to ask you...How did that story end?"_

_ "Daddy said "Cowgirl don't cry...Ride, baby, ride...Lessons of life show us all in time...too soon God'll let you know why...If you fall get right back on...the good Lord calls everybody home." she said, the tears starting anew._

_ "Cowgirl, don't cry." Draco said, before kissing her softly. _

**Sorry, I ran out of song interludes, so I went to Glee ~**

"I love you." Hermione said.

_ "_I love you too." he replied.

Hermione smiled because in her heart she knew that he would be around to say it for a long time.

_**up next: Larla's school Talent Show and Draco thinks of how much he missed.**  
_


End file.
